Nuestros años en soledad
by Ann Magus
Summary: Luego de cinco años de separación, Misaki y Akihiko vuelven a encontrarse. Usagi se ha vuelto un escritor sin inspiración, y Misaki en un viudo solitario. Luego de tanta soledad, ¿cómo no va a haber una oportunidad para ellos?
1. dónde estamos ahora

**NUESTROS AÑOS EN SOLEDAD**

Resumen:

Luego de cinco años de separación, Misaki y Akihiko vuelven a encontrarse. Pero Usagi se ha vuelto un escritor sin inspiración, y Misaki en un viudo solitario. Misaki cree que es muy tarde para ellos, pero Usagi no tiene intensión de dejar las cosas como están.

Avisos:

-Portada: http : / annymagus . livejournal . com / 3989 . html

(borren los espacios)

-En este fic, el matrimonio gay es legal XD

-Spoiler vol 18 al 24.

-Disclaimer: Los personajes de Junjou Romántica pertenecen a Nakamura.

**Junjou**

**3 años después de la separación.**

El hombre que se encontraba frente a él, sentado en su escritorio con expresión concentrada mientras leía los últimos informes, era el hombre que Misaki más admiraba en este mundo. Era un hombre alto que ya había pasado los sesenta, de rostro alargado y cabello grisáceo, expresión siempre ceñuda y personalidad alocada y exigente. El hombre que le había salvado la vida:

Su jefe, Honma Kotani.

Honma-san sonrió hacia él al terminar el último punto y cerró la carpeta. Suspiró audiblemente y lo miró con orgullo en los ojos.

—Comienzo a creer que haces magia—fue su comentario. Misaki enrojeció. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue a inclinarse en una reverencia.

—Gracias, Honma-san. Todo es gracias a usted.

—¡Nah!—su jefe golpeó el aire con su mano—No seas tan modesto. Lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida ha sido contratarte.

Honma-san comenzó a reír audiblemente, mientras Misaki mantenía la mirada baja. Sí, así es. Honma-san lo había resguardado bajo sus alas luego de que Misaki fuera despedido de Marukawa, y lo había tomado prácticamente como su aprendiz. Misaki no sabía muy bien por qué su jefe había accedido a su insistencia, realmente. Tal vez porque se sentía aburrido. Tal vez, porque ya no le quedaban esperanzas.

Hace exactamente dos años atrás, Honma era el dueño de una editorial dedicada exclusivamente al manga que estaba en proceso a desaparecer. Había tenido sus años dorados, hace mucho tiempo, pero las malas decisiones del dueño y los tiempos cambiantes fueron demasiado para Honma-san. Los manga de la editorial comenzaron a decaer en ventas de forma estrepitosa. Para cuando Misaki apareció en su vida, la editorial Habataku estaba bastante cerca de la desaparición.

**Junjou**

Misaki no desaprovechó esa oportunidad. Aunque estuviera en un mal momento, Honma-san era una leyenda del mundo del manga, y en sus tiempos mozos había conocido el negocio como la palma de su mano. Y aunque Misaki nunca había sido un buen estudiante, y no era lo que digamos un genio como su jefe, tenía algo que Honma-san había perdido hacía mucho: juventud y entusiasmo. Y, por otro lado, si de mangas se trataba, Misaki era un experto. Le bastaba leer las primeras páginas de un manga para saber si iba a ser un éxito o no, y tenía un ojo increíble para verles los errores. Así que, en resumidas cuentas, Honma-san había utilizado al joven para sacar un manga de éxito, y Misaki lo había utilizado a él para aprender el negocio.

—¡Vamos a ir a celebrar las nuevas cifras! ¡Esta noche!—Honma-san golpeó la mesa con la palma, una sonrisa eufórica en su rostro—. ¡En Aikūsō!

Aikūsō era un prostíbulo de lujo.

Misaki sintió su mejilla tiritar, sus nervios a flor de piel. Oh, sí. Ese era el gran defecto de Honma-san.

—Por favor no se entusiasme tanto, shuchō (_jefe)._

—Ah… qué aburrido eres, Takahashi. Oh, sí… había olvidado… tus inclinaciones. Pero podemos conseguirte uno lindo, ¿no crees?

—¡Puedo conseguirlos solo, gracias!

La sonrisa socarrona en el rostro de Honma-san no hizo que mejorara su humor.

Misaki recorrió el pasillo de la editorial intentando evitar que una sonrisa se posara en su rostro. Casi podía sentir las miradas esperanzadas y nerviosas que le dirigían los empleados mientras lo veían caminar con la carpeta azul en sus manos. Algunos se levantaron de sus asientos y se asomaron al pasillo. Los menos tímidos, golpearon el costado de su compañero y comenzaron a seguirlo hacia la tabla de anuncios a paso silencioso.

Misaki se detuvo frente a la pared donde se encontraba el tablón. Miró hacia su espalda fingiendo seriedad. Automáticamente, todos los empleados voltearon a mirar a otro lado, fingiendo indiferencia.

Oh, es que el premio para el editor con el manga más vendido del mes era nada más y nada menos que una cena para dos en uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de Kōbe. Misaki había inventado ese sistema de premios para aumentar un poco el entusiasmo de los trabajadores hace tiempo. Había otros premios, por supuesto: mejor empleado del mes, mejor empleado de año, etc. Pero ninguno de sus premios se comparaba con una cena gratis en un restaurante de lujo.

Misaki abrió la carpeta y pegó la lista de ganadores en la tabla. Para cuando se dio vuelta, tenía un montón de gente frente a él, esperando que se moviera para ver si habían ganado. Misaki suspiró y se alejó.

El grito de Erizawa-san debe haberse escuchado por todo Kōbe, eso seguro.

**Junjou**

**1 año después de la separación**

Misaki miró en el espejo su nuevo look empresarial. No era terrible, pero de todas maneras sí extrañaba sus mechoncitos a veces. Tener el cabello corto lo hacía sentirse viejo. Por supuesto, a su nuevo jefe lo último que le interesaba era que él se sintiera más joven mientras hacía su trabajo, porque los negocios se hacían con terno y cabello corto. Y punto.

Lo que sí era un suplicio, eran las lecciones personales de modales. Que el cuchillo para el pescado era diferente que el de carne, que esta copa era para vino, y esa otra para el agua. Que se servía por un lado y se retiraba por el otro. Que hay que comer de a pedazos pequeños, y un montón de otras estupideces por el estilo. Sinceramente, Misaki estaba convencido de que Honma-san estaba con problemas de aburrimiento crónico, porque parecía demasiado entusiasmado con eso de enseñarle los buenos modales. A él, que era un lerdo por naturaleza. Pero jefe era jefe, y por muy mal que estuvieran las ventas, trabajo era trabajo.

Retiró la mirada del espejo al sentir el celular vibrar. Creyendo que era shuchō, corrió a contestarlo.

—_Hola, precioso._

Misaki casi pudo sentir a los músculos de sus cejas juntarse con el desagrado que sintió al oír esa voz. Se planteó el cortarle, a ver si de una vez por todas le dejaba en paz. ¿Es que era normal llamar todos los días, a todas horas a una persona con la que te acostaste una vez en tu puta vida? El tipo ese no había sido ni muy bueno siquiera. Un mero reemplazo de Takumi, a decir verdad. Tal vez tenía que cambiar de celular, o algo por el estilo.

—¿Qué?—Preguntó secamente.

—_Que serio._

— ¿Qué quieres?

—_Are, Are. Calmate, mon amour. Me provocó escuchar esa vocecita de angelito sexy que tienes, nada más. Me he acordado de ti hoy mientras me duchaba. Creo que me masturb…_

Misaki no se molestó en oír los detalles. Simplemente cortó por lo sano y colgó.

**Junjou**

**2 años después de la separación**

Akihiko llevaba escribiendo sobre esa página durante al menos una hora. Ya había tipiado tanto, que hace algunos años atrás ya habría llevado la mitad de la novela lista. Pero ahora… no había avanzado absolutamente nada.

Y es que definitivamente no tenía ningún deseo de escribir. Llevaba tres años sin ningún deseo de escribir.

Y lo que escribía era pura mierda.

Akihiko se levantó del escritorio y comenzó a dar vueltas en la habitación. Prendió un cigarro. Cerró los ojos al sentir el sabor dentro de su boca, y luego soltó el humo largo y tendido.

No podía seguir así. ¿Cómo era posible que no lo superara? ¡Él, el rey de la indiferencia!

Suspiró. Había perdido el toque tal vez. Esta vez, Aikawa sí lo asesinaría, seguro. Si la pobre no se había ahorcado ya, era porque era una mujer fuerte. Pero una que estaba acostumbrada a sus best-seller, los que habían sido bastantes en algún momento de la carrera de Akihiko, pero que ahora se le habían ido de las manos irremediablemente.

Sintió el timbre se su puerta sonar. Una, dos, tres, diez veces. Normalmente no hubiera contestado, pero el sensei sabía que la persona del otro lado no se rendiría hasta que hubiera bajado a abrirle, así que con un nuevo suspiro, bajó a trompicones los escalones y abrió la puerta de entrada.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? ¿No vez que intento trabajar?

Ryota alzó los hombros y adentró su espectacular y sexi figura masculina en el departamento. Usami lo vio entrar en silencio, acostumbrado (pero no menos cabreado) a esa actitud pedante con la que lo había conocido, hace unos cinco años atrás.

—No es como si fueras a avanzar mucho, ¿no?—le contestó, volteando sensualmente sobre sus talones para mirarlo. Alzó una bolsa que tenía en las manos— Conseguí almuerzo. ¿Tienes hambre?

—No en realidad.

—Oh, bueno. Sólo quería verte, ¿sabes? Tengo un desfile en Kyôto en unos días, y voy desaparecer por unas cuantas semanas.

Usami se tensó. Por un lado agradecía que la pesada presencia de Ryota se alejara de él. Pero por otro lado, ese departamento solitario se le venía encima cuando no había nadie alrededor a parte de él. Ryota dejó la bolsa a un lado y se acercó a él. Rodeó el cuello de Akihiko con sus largos y perfectos brazos, y lo besó en los labios. Usami se tensó al principio. No estaba de humor, en serio. Sintió la hombría de Ryota sobre la suya.

Oh, bueno… No era como si tuviera ganas de hacer otra cosa, de todos modos.

Correspondió al beso y apretó las redondas nalgas de su novio. Ryota se rió y metió las manos bajo la camisa de Akihiko, asegurándose de meter la lengua tan adentro como era posible. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan aplastante en todo, por Dios? La energía que emanaba era tan poderosa, que hasta él había caído rendido como una muñeca abandonada. Oh, pero cómo le gustaba eso antes. Sentir esas piernas largas a su alrededor, dominándolo todo. Esos labios siempre besando primero, y demandando más que la vez anterior. Sentirse dominado, como nunca Misaki hizo con él.

Akihiko se tensó, y dejó de responder el beso de Ryota. ¿Por qué ahora pensaba en ese idiota? Maldito, maldito idiota.

Sintió que Ryota metía la mano dentro de su pantalón (que en algún momento había abierto) y gimió. Ryota lo agarró de la corbata y lo llevó al sillón. Quitó a Suzuki-san de su camino, y empujó a Akihiko sobre éste.

—Espera, no trates así a Suz…

—Shht…

Ryota se sentó sobre él y volvió a besarlo. Sacó la hombría de Usami y la tomó entre sus manos.

—Métemela—le ordenó con voz jadeante, mientras masturbaba al mayor. Akihiko gimió, y le ayudó a sacarse los pantalones. Ryota se posicionó sobre la hombría de Usami, y se empaló lentamente, soltando algo que parecía más un jadeo.

**Junjou**

—Compré un poco de comida italiana—le dijo Ryota mientras sacaba los platos de la cocina y los ponía sobre la mesa desordenadamente— Sé que no es la que más te gusta, pero el lugar que vimos el otro día estaba completamente lleno. No me apeteció esperar. ¿Quieres?

Akihiko asintió, mientras se fumaba su tercer cigarrillo, y miraba los movimientos de Ryota con atención.

Era tan diferente a Misaki que hasta Akihiko se sorprendía. ¿Cómo era posible que se sintiera atraído por alguien tan distinto? Aikawa le había dicho que lo había hecho a propósito, para sentir menos dolor con los recuerdos, pero a Akihiko le parecía ahora que más que evitar el recuerdo, lo estaba acrecentando. Porque ver todo lo que Ryota no hacía, le hacía rememorar todo lo que Misaki sí. Y observar todo lo que Ryota sí hacía, le hacía recordar todo lo que Misaki no.

—¿Tú puedes comer eso?—le preguntó Akihiko, soltando una bocanada de humo. Ryota volteó con rapidez, las cejas tensas. Su cabello teñido de rubio pareció suspenderse sobre el aire.

—Por supuesto que no. Yo me traje algo más liviano para mí.

Espero que no haya sido muy traumático verlos separados, jajaja. Pero volverán, lo juro. Sólo que este fic viene de mis profundidades, por lo que me permito hacer cosas descabelladas como esa, y verán otras por ahí. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. ¡Saludos!


	2. Uno que madura el otro se rebela

**Ok, lo advierto, este capítulo puede ser diez veces más traumático que el anterior. Pero creo que eso hará que cuando se junten sea más satisfactorio verlos nuevamente amándose que esos fics donde los ponen con problemas más superficiales. Estoy acostando a Misaki con otra persona para hacerlo madurar, así que si se lo quieren saltar, adelante, jajaja. Pero un poco de lemon siempre es bienvenido. **

**Para variar, tiene spoiler del vol. 18 al 24. Para las que no conocen a Toudou, es el mejor amigo de Misaki (y no voy a decir más, para no echarles a perder la tercera temporada, ¡porque tiene que haber una tercera temporada como sea!)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Junjou Romantica no me pertenecen, sino que a _Nakamura_ Shungiku.**

**2 meses después de la separación**

Misaki venía camino del baño cuando sintió la voz de Toudou. Se quedó quieto junto a la pared, que quedaba bastante cerca de la puerta de entrada, escuchando. Sintió una voz desconocida lanzar algo muy similar a un gruñido de rabia.

—Suéltame, Toudou. Ya te dije que no creo que esta sea una buena idea, ¿no?

Misaki se asomó un poco, mientras Toudou suspiraba. Pudo verlo con las manos alzadas y la mirada gacha, frente a un chico que era completamente desconocido para Misaki, de cabello negro y alborotado. Y que parecía de muy mal humor.

—Escucha—intentó razonar Toudou—Misaki está viviendo conmigo ahora, por lo que puedo decirte con toda seguridad que está pasando por un mal momento, al igual que tú.

—No necesito a otro que esté igual que yo, gracias—alegó el otro, intentando salir del café. Toudou se lo impidió.

—Takumi, te estoy diciendo que es completamente de tu gusto y que, además, podrá entenderte perfectamente ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad?

—¿Cómo sabes que es de mi gusto?

—Vi a tu novio…—Toudou calló ante la mirada de advertencia de Takumi— ex -novio…—arregló—…una vez. ¿Lo recuerdas? Misaki es bastante similar. Pequeñito y de estilo tierno, como te gustan.

_¿Pequeñito y tierno? ¿_Y ese se hacía llamar su mejor amigo?

—Aunque sea para que se distraigan un rato. No te dejaré salir, Takumi. Creí que eras valiente. ¿Puedes perseguir delincuentes armados, pero no conocer a un chico completamente indefenso? ¡Dame un respiro, por favor!

Fue el turno de Takumi alzar los brazos en signo de derrota. Misaki lo vio caminar hacia el fondo del café, y sentarse de espaldas a la puerta, amurrado. Toudou suspiró y volteó hacia Misaki, el que se sobresaltó al verse descubierto. Toudou le hizo un ademán con la cabeza para que se acercara a su compañero de equipo y salió del café, dejando a Misaki con sus pensamientos.

Misaki observó la espalda de Takumi con indecisión. Debe haber demorado media hora en caminar desde donde estaba hasta el asiento del policía, de lo lento que daba los pasos. Se quedó parado allí, mirando la espalda del pelinegro y sacándose los cueritos de los dedos, sin saber qué decirle para presentarse. Tenía que hacerlo por Toudou, por lo menos. El pobre estaba preocupado por dos de sus amigos, y ellos no eran capaces de retribuirle de la manera más simple.

Oh, pero le daba tanta vergüenza…

Takumi miró su reloj y suspiró. Misaki se sobresaltó al verlo levantarse y girar bruscamente, quedando cara a cara con él. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos por lo que pareció una eternidad. Misaki tragó saliva. Takumi lo miró de arriba abajo.

—Hola…—Fue lo único que atinó a decir Misaki en ese momento. Takumi parpadeó—Perdona a Toudou-kun. Debe haber sido una molestia venir hasta aquí sólo por capricho suyo.

Takumi negó con la cabeza bruscamente.

—No, no, no, claro que no—miró la mesa que acababa de abandonar, y luego se fijó en Misaki nuevamente. Le extendió una mano— Soy Hideki Takumi. Soy compañero de Toudou.

—Sí, me ha hablado mucho de ti, Hideki-san—le dijo Misaki con una sonrisa. Takumi sonrió de vuelta tontamente.

—Ven, siéntate. Dime Takumi, por favor.

Ambos se sentaron uno frente al otro, y Takumi alzó un brazo para llamar al camarero. Éste asintió con la cabeza, dando a entender que iría en un momento. Takumi le sonrió.

—Así que tú eres el famoso Misaki.

El susodicho enrojeció.

—L-lo lamento, no me presenté. Soy Takahashi Misaki.—dijo, haciendo una reverencia—Un gusto en conocerte.

—El gusto es mío. ¿Puedo llamarte Misaki a secas?—si era posible, el ojiverde enrojeció aún más. ¿Cómo era posible que le pidiera algo así, si era la primera vez que se veían? Mataría a Toudou-kun cuando llegara a casa, lo juraba. Takumi sonrió al verlo.

—Cla-claro que sí.

Takumi lo quedó mirando un momento. Misaki parpadeó, extrañado de que lo observaran tanto. El policía juntó sus manos sobre la mesa.

—Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos, ¿sabes? ¿De quién los heredaste?—. Misaki carraspeó.

—De okāsan _(mamá). _Creo que tengo extranjeros en la familia—. Misaki se rió, avergonzado. Takumi lanzó una carcajada.

Ese Takumi era muy atrevido. Pero de una forma u otra, a Misaki le calló muy bien. El camarero llegó pidiendo su orden y ambos escogieron. Conversaron de sí mismos durante todo el tiempo de espera, y Takumi le contó de algunas de sus aventuras como policía mientras se comían un pedazo de torta. Toudou también le contaba a veces, pero no era tan buen relator como Takumi-san, eso seguro.

Misaki lanzó una carcajada.

—¡Te lo juro!—le dijo Takumi, riéndose tanto como él—Cuando el dueño de la tienda llamó, dijo que lo había encontrado en el suelo, inconsciente. El muy imbécil había tratado de entrar por el techo, pero la caída fue tan fuerte que se le cayeron todas las botellas de licor encima.

Misaki se agarró el estomago. Ya le dolía de tanto reírse. Takumi lo observó en silencio.

—Tienes una bonita sonrisa también…

Misaki dejó de reír casi al instante. Todo marchaba tan bien. ¿Por qué lo había tenido que arruinar?

—No diga esas cosas, Hideki-san, por favor. Me vergüenza—. Takumi soltó el aire.

—Ah, te dije que me llamaras por mi nombre. Eres muy vergonzoso, ¿lo sabías?—Misaki enrojeció, y miró hacia la mesa.

—No tanto como debería.

Takumi pestañeó, sorprendido. Tomó las manos de Misaki entre las suyas, haciéndolo sobresaltarse.

—¿Por qué dices esas cosas tan duras?—le preguntó en voz baja. Misaki miró hacia afuera, a las luces de la calle nocturna. Hacía poco que había oscurecido, a pesar de que aún era temprano. Misaki pensó que el invierno estaba siendo bastante duro esa vez.

—Cometí una estupidez muy grande—Misaki suspiró—me siento hasta culpable de entretenerme con Takumi-san.

—No digas eso. No eres culpable de entretenerte conmigo. Es que soy demasiado simpático. — El ojiverde se rió. Takumi le acompañó—. No, pero en serio. No importa lo que hallas hecho, si ya no lo puedes remediar, lo mejor es dejarlo ir y seguir adelante, ¿no lo crees?—. El policía negó con la cabeza y escondió la cara entre sus brazos extendidos hacia Misaki. El chico lo miró preocupado.

—Takumi-san, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Si… Es solo que me parece extraño que yo te diga eso, cuando yo mismo no puedo dejarlo ir.

—¿A tu novio?

Takumi lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Cómo sabes?

Misaki miró hacia otra parte, avergonzado de decir que había escuchado su conversación con Toudou. Tragó saliva.

—Bu-bueno… Toudou-kun me comentó un poco.

—Ah… Bueno, sí. Realmente me gustaba, ¿sabes? Ese tipo… —Takumi se encogió de hombros—pero no resultó, qué se le va a hacer.

Misaki le sonrió, en apoyo. Y Takumi le sonrió de vuelta.

**3 meses después de la separación**

Cuando Takumi abrió la puerta se encontró con un Misaki completamente mojado por la lluvia, mirándolo con lo que parecía súplica en los ojos. Se veía tan lindo con el cabello pegado al rostro, que Takumi sintió un cosquilleo en su baja espalda.

—¿Misaki?

Misaki tomó y soltó el aire con rapidez, sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar. Tenía tanto que decirle. Que suplicarle. Pero no tenía el valor de pedirle eso.

_¡Sé hombre por una vez en tu vida, maldición_!

—Y-Yo…

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Misaki negó con la cabeza mientras se le aguaban los ojos. Los cerró, impidiendo que las lágrimas salieran y volvió a mirar al policía con un poco más de decisión.

—Yo… Yo no quiero que pienses que no deseo hacerlo. _Eso_. —le dijo. Takumi apretó los labios, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente lo dejó debatirse consigo mismo para poder seguir hablando—. Es que yo… en verdad me da siempre tanta vergüenza que siempre lo arruino y yo… soy tan patético… no quiero que me veas así, no quiero—. Misaki se escondió entre las palmas de sus manos, intentando evitar que Takumi viera las lágrimas. El policía negó con la cabeza.

—No te trates así. No creo que sea cierto.

—Tú no entiendes. —Misaki negó con la cabeza mientras lloraba—Ya lo arruiné una vez. No quiero arruinarlo de nuevo, no contigo.

—Misaki…—Takumi le arrebató las manos del rostro y lo obligó a mirarlo. Le acarició una mejilla con suavidad—. ¿En verdad crees que soy tan poco confiable?—Misaki abrió los ojos y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—No se trata de ti, Takumi-san. Es que yo…

—Yo te enseñaré—le dijo Takumi decidido. Misaki negó con la cabeza.

—Créeme. Otro ya lo intentó antes.

—Pues lo intentó mal. Lo único que te estoy pidiendo es que confíes en mí, Misaki. Que confíes y te entregues. ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo?

—No lo sé…—respondió Misaki sinceramente. Takumi alzó las cejas. Misaki sonrió— Lo intentaré.

—Esa respuesta no me sirve—dijo el policía. Misaki bajó los hombros y lanzó un suspiro. Takumi le alzó la cabeza y acercó sus labios a los de Misaki. Lo besó lentamente. Misaki se tensó ante el tacto, sin saber si responder u obedecer a su instinto y salir corriendo. Pero no podía hacer lo segundo, porque Takumi rodeó su cintura con sus brazos fuertes de policía, y detuvo el movimiento del beso, esperando que Misaki se acostumbrara al tacto de sus labios.

Y Misaki cedió. Cerró los ojos y esperó algún movimiento de Takumi, el que fuera. Sintió que el otro le acariciaba el rostro con la punta de la nariz, tan lentamente que parecía una tortura. Y para cuando Takumi volvió a sus labios, Misaki ya lo había estado esperando. Deseándolo. Dejó entrar la lengua del otro dentro de su boca, y respondió a la visita con una bienvenida propia. Takumi sonrió al sentir el movimiento de la lengua de Misaki contra la suya, y sin soltarlo, lo adentró lentamente al departamento y cerró la puerta.

Lo llevó al dormitorio e intentó posarlo sobre la cama, pero Misaki se tensó nuevamente. Takumi soltó sus labios y le sonrió. Misaki abrió los ojos confundido. Vio a Takumi voltear él hacia la cama con Misaki fuertemente agarrado entre sus brazos, y caer de espaldas contra el colchón. Y de pronto, Misaki se encontraba recostado sobre Takumi, el que lo miraba con una sonrisa en los labios, y observaba con atención las expresiones de su rostro. Misaki enrojeció. Sintió las manos de Takumi meterse bajo su polera y recorrer su espalda lentamente. Cerró los ojos, completamente avergonzado, y escondió la cara en el cuello del policía. Pero esta vez, Takumi no se detuvo. Continuó acariciándolo, lentamente. Con la palma… con los dedos.

—Misaki… Bésame.

Misaki tomó aire y sacó la cabeza de su escondite. Levantó el rostro y posó sus labios sobre los de Takumi. Los besó, pero esta vez, Takumi le estaba pidiendo más intensidad. Misaki sentía escalofríos cada vez que el policía le acariciaba el abdomen. Cada vez que sentía uno de sus largos dedos sobre su espalda. Takumi tiró de la polera mojada de Misaki, y se la sacó, para luego arrancar su propia camisa. Pero Misaki se concentró más en seguir besándolo, demasiado entretenido. Takumi rió por lo bajo y ejerció fuerza sobre la espalda del ojiverde, acercándolo a él. Misaki jadeó al sentir ambas pieles hacer contacto.

—Quítame los pantalones—le ordenó Takumi. El policía pensaba que tal vez, si él se desnudaba completamente primero, sería para Misaki más difícil sentir vergüenza. Misaki se levantó y lo miró como pensando en sus posibilidades—. No voy a dejarte escapar ahora que me excitaste así…

Misaki enrojeció.

—No digas esas cosas tan fuertes.

—Quítamelos.

Misaki miró el botón del pantalón de su próximo amante. Acercó sus manos y lucho con el botón del pantalón por lo que le parecieron horas. Pero Takumi no le ayudó. Esperó pacientemente a que Misaki dejara de tiritar y lograra liberarle la erección, que ya le dolía horrores. ¡Dios!, ese chico era demasiado sensual. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera se daba cuenta. Para cuando se vio libre, Takumi alzó sus caderas para que Misaki le sacara la prenda, lo que hizo mirando hacia otro lado.

—Todo—le dijo Takumi una vez que los pantalones pasaron por sus tobillos. Misaki soltó el aire.

—Takumi-san, por Dios, no me hagas esto—. Takumi rió. Él mismo se sacó la ropa interior, dejando al descubierto su erección. Misaki cerró los ojos, avergonzado. Tal vez no debió haber aceptado el impulso de correr hacia él de esa manera.

En su distracción, se sorprendió al ser agarrado por Takumi, quien lo acercó otra vez hacia él y giró sobre la cama, dejando a Misaki debajo. El chico jadeó al sentir la erección sobre su estómago—. Esto es demasiado para mí—. Takumi se encorvó y lo besó con intensidad. Misaki contuvo el aire cuando lo sintió restregar su erección contra él. Le tiritaban las manos, las piernas, todo. Sentía tanto miedo como si fuera su primera vez. Sintió que Takumi agarraba sus manos a las posaba sobre su piel, guiándolo en una caricia. Misaki contuvo el aire cuando sintió las nalgas del otro contra sus palmas.

—Voy a sacarte los pantalones—susurró el policía contra su oído—¿está bien?—Misaki dudó un poco, aún con sus manos sobre el trasero de Takumi. Inspiró y finalmente asintió. Takumi desabrochó botón y cierre, y le sacó pantalones y ropa interior de un solo viaje. Acarició sus piernas desnudas y besó el ombligo del más pequeño. El vientre de Misaki vibró con anticipación al sentir la lengua sobre él.

—¡Ah! No hagas eso…

—¿Qué cosa?—se hizo el desentendido. Takumi le sonrió y le besó los labios. Lentamente le abrió las piernas y se acomodo entremedio de ellas. Lo agarró por la espalda y lo alzó. Takumi quedó de rodillas sobre la cama, con Misaki sentado sobre él. Agarró su miembro y lo deslizó por la entrada de Misaki. Éste se le abrazó, tenso—. Shht… Iré despacio, ¿está bien?

—Duele.

—Está bien, avísame.

Misaki asintió luego de un tiempo, y Takumi se adentró un poco más. Y otro poco. Y otro poco. Hasta que estuvo completamente abrasado por el interior estrecho de Misaki. Takumi soltó el aire, casi sin poder creer que al fin habían llegado a esa parte. Comenzó a mover lentamente las caderas. Misaki gimió al sentir contacto con su próstata, y comenzó a moverse también, al mismo ritmo. Takumi lo recostó sobre la cama con un poco de desesperación, le agarró las piernas para mantenerlas abiertas y comenzó a moverse con más rapidez. Misaki gemía a cada golpe.

—Voy a… voy a…—no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando ya se había venido. Al sentir la contracción de Misaki, Takumi saltó al orgasmo también, lanzando un gemido profundo.

Sin salirse, apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Misaki, el que le acarició la cabellera negra con cariño.

—Takumi-san—le llamó, con voz bajita. Takumi alzó el rostro para verlo— Gracias.

Takumi sonrió y se acercó a besarlo.

**3 años después de la separación**

Akihiko salió de Marukawa con la tez pálida y la mirada baja. Se sentó en su auto deportivo, cerró la puerta de un portazo y se quedó mirando la pared del estacionamiento como si hubiera algo que leer en él.

Letras, letras, letras.

Sus inseparables amigas desde prácticamente su nacimiento tenían la manía ahora de traicionarlo. Se le escurrían entre las manos como el viento.

Ah, pero ¿qué podría contar? Las historias de amor se le hacían insípidas. Y los dramas exagerados. Los de misterio, demasiado enredados para su gusto.

Y entonces, sólo quedaba un nada. Un nada mismo que parecía que hacía tiempo se había instalado como un tumor en algún lugar de la cabeza. "Eres como un zombie", le había dicho Ryota. Sí, posiblemente lo era. Lo malo era que los zombie no escribían historias. Ni él tampoco.

Y eso tenía a Isaka con canas verdes hasta en el bello púbico. Y luego de gritarle y amenazarlo con sacarlo de Marukawa durante una hora, le había entregado un papel con una dirección en ella, a la cual no tenía ninguna intensión de asistir. Simplemente no tenía ganas, punto.

Suspiró y arrancó el auto. Por alguna razón, sus manos y pies lo llevaron a una avenida que nada tenía relación con el camino a su departamento, hacia un barrio que sabía que existía, pero que nunca se había molestado en conocer. Y entre esas casas anticuadas entremezcladas con edificios de vidrio que parecían espejos, se alzaba tímido un lugar con luces de neon azules en el frente. Usami sensei arrugó el papel con la dirección, maldiciendo su poca voluntad de ir ahora incluso contra Isaka. Miró el club. Parecía ruidoso. Con vida.

Le costó auto convencerse. Se quedó estacionado mirando el lugar desde lejos, observando cómo entraban personas una tras otra, de un rango de edad bastante largo. Le costó diez minutos darse cuenta de que los únicos que entraban eran hombres.

"_Debe ser un club para hombres_" pensó, un poco decepcionado. Estaba a punto de partir cuando una pareja de homosexuales salió del club tomados de la mano.

Ah, qué diablos. Bajó del auto y caminó hacia la entrada.

Parpadeó varias veces intentando acostumbrarse a los contrastes de oscuridad y luces de colores, pero de todas formas fue capaz de ver que de lejos se trataba de un club absoluta y completamente gay. No que eso le llamara la atención, pero como nada le llamaba la atención últimamente, tampoco se hizo un problema por eso. Simplemente se acercó a la barra, y pidió un trago.

No tardó en acercarse el primero, que fue por supuesto, rechazado. El segundo logró hacerle volver la mirada, y el tercero, con la ayuda de unos tragos salvadores, que siquiera le dijera el _no_. Cuando ya apareció el cuarto, Usami iba a por una rabieta.

Pero la voz se le quedó atorada en la garganta al ver a ese jovencito de piel blanquita que lo miraba tímido y volteaba el rostro para sentir el vitoreo de sus compañeros.

Tal vez fue el trago, que estaba muy fuerte. Él tenía bastante aguante, pero esa era otra historia. O tal vez las luces. O el calor. O la oscuridad. O cualquier cosa que pudiera justificar el habérselo follado hasta el cansancio como si tuviera diecinueve otra vez.

**Portada del fic: http : / / annymagus . livejournal . com / / 3989 . html**

**Advertí que sería traumático. Pero lo repito y lo repetiré 100 veces. Cuando se vuelvan ver, creo que será mucho más satisfactorio. ¡Pero me costará reconciliar a esos dos!**

**Para las que me preguntaron por qué están separados, ¡no pienso decirlo todavía! Arruinaría toda la diversión XD**


	3. el camino para encontrarte

**Ya están curadas de espanto, así que no creo que tengan problemas con este capítulo. No volveré a acostar a Misaki con nadie más, lo juro, jajaja. En el próximo es el encuentro, ya lo estoy escribiendo, XD. Se supone que debería estar escribiendo otro fic, pero no me puedo sacar este de la cabeza, así que ahí va.**

**4**** años después de la separación**

Misaki llamó a la puerta de la gran casa de Honma-san exactamente a la hora estipulada. Como su jefe no se había sentido muy bien últimamente y tenían mucho trabajo pendiente, simplemente llevó todos los datos que encontró sobre las cifras de los últimos años, los documentos de las negociaciones que las Editoriales Beishou (que iban por bastante buen camino), y los nombres de los últimos autores agregados a la lista de dibujantes de la editorial.

El portón se abrió y Misaki adelantó su pequeño automóvil hacia los estacionamientos internos. Vio al pequeño hijo de Honma-san junto a su niñera jugando en los jardines, y saludándolo con entusiasmo con la mano.

—¡Hola!—el niño corría hacia él con una sonrisa en los labios. Era un chico adorable, un poco mayor que Mahiro, de cabello castaño claro y ojos grandes color miel. La primera vez que lo vio, Misaki se preguntó cómo era posible que Honma-san tuviera un hijo tan pequeño a tan corta edad, y que además no se pareciera mucho a él. Misaki que preguntaba si tendría algún parecido con su madre. Por supuesto, no le extrañó escuchar que Yuuki-chan había sido más bien un desliz de esos que solía darse su jefe de vez en cuando con desconocidas. Hermosas como pocas, pero desconocidas. Misaki estaba seguro de que Honma-san debía tener un montón de hijos repartidos por el mundo de los cuáles el nunca se enteró. Yuuki-chan sólo era uno que tuvo una madre lo suficientemente desnaturalizada como para abandonarlo en una mansión que pertenecía a un hombre que no estaba en edad para ser paciente con niños.

—¡Hola, Yuuki-chan!—Misaki simplemente lo adoraba. Le recordaba mucho a Mahiro, y a una vida que le parecía había vivido en otra reencarnación, pero que igual extrañaba a veces. Una vida junto a su familia y junto a uno de los hombres más importantes que había tenido en su vida. El primero de todos—. Toma, te traje un dulce.

—¡Gracias!—Yuuki-chan volteó hacia su niñera—¿Puedo comer un pedazo ahora?

—Esperemos hasta después de almuerzo, ¿si?

Yuuki se sintió bastante decepcionado por ello, pero eso a Misaki le causó risa. Le hizo una reverencia corta a la niñera, quien se lo devolvió con autentico respeto, y se adentró a la casa con una pesada maleta en la mano.

Honma-san lo sorprendió en la entrada de la casa. Aunque sonrió ante el saludo de Misaki, la expresión de burla que lo caracterizaba se había borrado de sus facciones, las que mostraban ahora un tono grisáceo que preocupó a Misaki. Honma-san miró a Yuuki una última vez, y le indicó con la cabeza que entrara.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí luego de haber hecho a Misaki entrar, pero para sorpresa de éste, no se sentaron a la mesa. Honma-san se sentó sobre un enorme cojín que usualmente Yuuki usaba para dormir una siesta en los días de verano, y suspiró con cansancio. Misaki frunció el entrecejo, pero no comentó nada.

— Shuchō, traje todos los documentos que tiene pendiente de leer y firmar—. Misaki dejó la maleta sobre la mesa y la abrió. Honma-san lo miró con los ojos fatigados—. Traje los últimos pormenores de las negociaciones con Beishou, aunque no creo que deba preocuparse por ello, porque Erizawa-san los acorraló bastante bien (en verdad que me sorprende ese hombre a veces, hahaha). Yo creo que para el próximo año ya habremos tenido una sociedad bastante provechosa. Oh! Y hay un nuevo dibujante que…

—Está bien, Misaki, creo ciegamente en ti, y sé que harás lo mejor, como siempre.

Misaki se quedó en silencio por un momento, tanteando terreno. Ese no era su jefe. ¿Dónde estaba su jefe?

—No debe decir algo como eso, Shuchō, la editorial es suya y debe cuidarla…

—Misaki…—lo interrumpieron otra vez. Honma-san le indicó el suelo que estaba delante de él—. Ven—. Sin entender mucho, Misaki se acercó a su jefe–. Arrodíllate, por favor—le pidió. Misaki alzó las cejas completamente confundido. Ante la insistencia de su jefe, decidió acceder. Después de todo, aunque se hubiera vuelto loco, se trataba de Honma-san. Y Misaki haría cualquier cosa por Honma-san.

Su jefe escondió la cara en una de sus grandes manos, sin saber cómo decirlo. Luego miró a Misaki de una manera en la que nunca lo había mirado. El menor no pudo saber por qué, pero la mano de Honma-san se posó sobre su cabeza en una caricia demasiado infantil, al menos para un hombre de su edad.

—Misaki…—el susodicho pestañeó, expectante—… Tengo cáncer.

…

…

…

La mente de Misaki debía haber dejado de funcionar, porque entendió algo completamente incoherente de toda la maraña de palabras que su jefe había pronunciado.

—¿Perdón?

Honma-san sonrió con tristeza.

—Tengo cáncer.

Misaki miró a Honma-san con intensidad. Por eso se veía tan decaído.

— Shuchō…

Poco propio de él, Misaki atrapó las manos de su jefe con las suyas y lo miró decidido:

—Va a salir de ésta, Shuchō, como con todas las demás cosas. Quiero que sepa que puede contar conmigo. Yo cuidaré muy bien de la editorial mientras usted se hace el tratamiento adecuado. Haré lo que sea necesario.

—Misaki…—Honma-san apretó tanto los dedos de Misaki, que se le pusieron blancos—. Lo detectaron muy tarde. No tengo ninguna posibilidad.

—No diga eso. Usted tiene un hijo que cuidar, no puede rendirse tan fácil.

Honma-san negó con la cabeza y apretó los labios.

—Y en él es en quien pienso, Misaki. En él y en la única otra persona que tuvo algún tipo de consideración conmigo en mucho tiempo: tú.

— Shuchō…

—Tú eres el único en quien confío en este mundo, Misaki. Ni en mi familia, ni en ninguno de mis amigos. En ti. Uno de mis empleados. Puede que eso me transforme en un solitario sin remedio, pero… es la verdad. Y por eso yo… quería pedirte que…

El jefe cerró los ojos y tomó aire antes de continuar:

—Cásate conmigo.

Misaki miró a su jefe en estado de shock, sin ser capaz de mover ni un solo músculo. Honma-san sonrió débilmente. Seguramente se esperaba esa reacción. Pero Misaki no se esperaba esa propuesta ni en sus más elaborados pensamientos.

—¿Qué?

—Cásate conmigo.

— Shuchō, eso es ridículo. Usted ni siquiera es… ya sabe. Es algo absolutamente fuera de toda lógica, no puede ser.

—Misaki, escucha.

Misaki se levantó mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No, es completamente descabellado. Usted está confundido, no puede ser.

—¡Misaki!—Honma-san agarró una de sus muñecas y lo obligó a volver al suelo. El menor lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco—. No es descabellado, es perfecto. Un matrimonio es una transacción económica, un contrato.

—Es mucho más que eso, Shuchō.

—¿No has oído nada de lo que te he dicho?—alegó Honma con voz urgente. Misaki negó con la cabeza nuevamente, aunque no estaba realmente contestando a la pregunta—. Me voy a morir. Si te casas conmigo sólo tendrás que aguantarme por un tiempo.

—¡Por Dios, no diga cosas como esa!

Honma alzó la voz para hacerse oír por sobre las protestas de su empleado.

—Y cuando eso pase la empresa será tuya. Toda la editorial y lo que hagas de ella después. Todo será tuyo. Lo único que yo pido a cambio, es que te hagas cargo de Yuuki. Él te adora. Y no he conocido mejor persona que tú para criarlo.

—Honma-san…

—No puedo confiar en mi familia, Misaki, le beberían la herencia como los chupasangres que son, y no puedo permitir que eso pase. Por favor.

—¿Y cómo sabe que yo sí voy a cuidar de esa herencia?

—Porque una persona incorrecta no me haría esa pregunta—. Misaki no supo qué contestar a eso. Él y Honma se quedaron mirando por un largo rato, el jefe con suplica, Misaki con una expresión de terror en el rostro. Honma le agarró de los hombros con fuerza, aunque de manera gentil—. Dijiste que harías cualquier cosa.

Sí, lo había dicho. Aunque no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo cuando lo dijo.

**3**** años y ocho meses después de la separación**

Usagi prendió un nuevo cigarro y estiró el periódico de un manotazo para leer mejor. Tenía una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro, un semblante brillante que más que agradar a Ryota, lo ponía de más mal humor. Lanzó el paño de cocina son fuerza sobre el mueble, y tiró de mala gana la loza al lavaplatos, sin lavarla. Agarró los envases de la comida preparada, los dobló y colocó en el basurero.

—Mañana me voy a Alemania—le informó Ryota sin mirarlo, pero con un tono que pedía la atención del escritor. Usami no hizo más que alzar las cejas y decir un "mmh" por lo bajo. Ryota torció los labios—. Deguchi-san me dijo que si sigo así, pronto podré llegar a Milán. Ah! Eso sería lindo. Podría tener alguien que me sirva, para no comer más los bentos del supermercado, ¿no lo crees, amor?

—Aha…

—Nos vamos a Hannover. Tengo ganas de conocerlo. Dicen que tiene el recinto ferial más grande del mundo… o eso creo. ¿Es así?

—Sí.

—Ah… Taiga-kun me dijo que se daban muestras informáticas. A él le gustan esas cosas. Pero debe haber otro tipo de exposiciones, supongo, ¿no?

—No lo sé, no he ido.

Ryota se acercó hasta Akihiko y se colocó frente a él con las manos sobre las caderas y el ceño fruncido. Lo miró en silencio hasta que Usami levantó la vista de su periódico y fijó sus ojos en él.

—No voy a dejarte, si eso es lo que pretendes—sentenció. Akihiko se sacó en cigarro de la boca y botó el humo.

—¿Por qué querría yo eso?

—Estoy ganando fama, Akihiko. Puedo dejarte aún peor de lo que ya estás.

—Ryota, no sé de qué estás hablando—le dijo Usami, negando con la cabeza.

—Estoy diciendo que la única razón por la que la opinión pública no te destrozó cuando saliste del closet, fue porque era yo quien estaba contigo.

—Hablas como si no te hubieras agarrado de mí como un gato cuando viste la oportunidad de salir en la prensa—se defendió Usami, volviendo el cigarro a sus labios. Ryota se encogió de hombros.

—Así que es eso lo que te molesta. ¿Es que sólo tú puedes beneficiarte? Eso es muy egoísta, Akihiko—. Usami suspiró casi imperceptiblemente. Él sabía que Ryota se estaba haciendo el desinteresado, pero que por dentro se le estaba destrozando el corazón. Akihiko pensó que tal vez debería sentirse podrido por dentro, pero nunca pensó que sólo fuera un poco de remordimiento el que le atenazara. Uno que no le impedía vivir la vida como si de un soltero se tratase. Como cuando aún lo era.

Por otro lado, Isaka estaba ya menos molestoso desde que hubiera pisado ese club nocturno hace ya varios meses. Akihiko suponía que se contentaba con que al menos había vuelto a escribir. No Best-Sellers, tristes y ten negros que endurecían el corazón de cualquiera por varios días, pero libros completos al fin y al cabo.

Usami chasqueó la lengua y volvió a estirar el periódico.

—No sé por qué sacas este tema.

—Sí lo sabes—sentenció Ryota con voz dura y las manos hechas puños. Usami lo miro hacia arriba con un rictus de fastidio en el rostro—Escucha. Yo te amo, y por eso voy a fingir que no me afectan tus revolcones. Pero si alguien te descubre, voy a ser la víctima perfecta, ¿entiendes? Voy a llorar, voy a hacer tanto escándalo, que no te atreverás a pisar la calle durante años. ¿Te quedó claro?

Akihiko se levantó lentamente del sillón con una sonrisa tensa en los labios. Agarró al modelo de las mejillas y lo besó secamente en los labios.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando.

Supuso que Ryota entendió lo que estaba implícito en esas palabras.

**4 años y 6 meses luego de la separación**

Estaban en el jardín, viendo a Yuuki-chan jugar con su nuevo auto a control remoto mientras bebían un delicioso té aromático. El niño corría de un lado para otro, saludando desde lejos y mostrándole a su chichi (_padre_) las piruetas que el nuevo juguete lograba, mientras Misaki le sacaba fotografías con su cámara digital. El auto quedó trabado entremedio de unas ramas. Yuuki se agachó a buscarlo, arañándose todas las rodillas. Misaki sonrió.

—Airi-san querrá morir cuando le lave la ropa el jueves—comentó Misaki, intentando verlo desde su posición. Pero era imposible. Honma-san se rió por lo bajo al imaginar la cara de la sirvienta.

—Sí, probablemente.

Se escuchó un click, y Honma-san se vio enceguecido por el flash. Miró a Misaki, quien estaba sentado sobre los escalones de la entrada, hacia abajo, y lo cuestionó con la mirada. Misaki puso expresión inocente y se encogió de hombros.

—Es raro verte con esa sonrisa, Honma-san. Tenía que tomarla—le dijo, mostrándole la cámara. Misaki sabía que no le agradaba en lo absoluto ser fotografiado en el estado en el que se encontraba, sentado sobre esa silla de ruedas y con expresión enferma, pero el más joven estaba decidido a fotografiarlo hasta quedar también ciego por causa del flash. Lo de la silla de ruedas también había sido obstinación de Misaki. Honma-san había estado durante meses acostado en esa cama, sin moverse, como un hombre muerto en vida, mientras su piel se volvía más cetrina. Pero Misaki ya se estaba cansando de esperar a que lo anunciado llegara, siempre recostado a su lado leyéndole los nuevos mangas que salían a circulación, mientras yuuki-chan observaba pétreo desde la puerta de la habitación. Habían discutido esa mañana. Honma-san pretendía quedarse y seguir con su rutina, pero Misaki estaba convencido de que el color grisáceo de su piel se debía a la falta de sol. Así que mandó a un empleado a buscar esa silla de ruedas ("Si no sale caminando, lo hará rodando"), sacó una yukata del armario de su marido, y se la puso cuidadosamente. Para armonizar, él también se puso una, y salieron al patio a llenarse la piel de vitamina E. Y ahora que por fin le había visto esa sonrisa, Misaki estaba convencido de que había hecho bien.

Yuuki-chan salió de entre las plantas con una expresión de contrariedad y se acercó a ellos con las mejillas coloradas.

—Misa-otōsan —llamó a Misaki con voz bajita. En un principio ese había sido un apodo que Honma-san le había puesto por broma cuando le anunciaron al pequeño que se iban a casar, pero Yuuki-chan se lo había tomado muy en serio—. No lo puedo sacar.

—Misa-otōsan es más grande que tú—le dijo duramente Honma-san— si tú no alcanzas, ¿crees que él sí?

Misaki le golpeó cariñosamente la rodilla a su jefe y se levantó de donde estaba.

—Está bien, Yuuki-chan. Vamos a ver qué podemos hacer.

Honma-san los vio caminar hacia los matorrales tomados de la mano, y rió por lo bajo al ver a Misaki tratando de agacharse sin ensuciar la yukata. Y pensó en la excelente decisión que había tomado al convencer a Misaki de que se casara con él. Era confiable, un padre innato (sino, una madre) y todos los empleados de la editorial simplemente lo adoraban. Había ido, tal vez, la mejor decisión que había tomado en su vida. Y, lamentablemente, también la última.

Cuando lograron recuperar el auto, Yuuki-chan llegó hasta su padre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mostrándoselo como si fuera un trofeo.

—¡Chichi! Mira, lo logramos.

—Eso veo.

Misaki llegó hasta ellos tratando de limpiarse las manos de tierra. Yuuki colocó el auto sobre las piernas de su chichi, mostrándole cómo se había agarrado a una reja tras los matorrales, y contándole cómo lo habían sacado. Honma-san asentía con la cabeza y comentaba de vez en cuando. Misaki lo encontró tan enternecedor, que no resistió sacarles una foto. Honma-san suspiró.

—¿Puedes dejarlo?—le pidió de mala gana. Misaki hizo un puchero.

—Ah, pero es que se ven tan bonitos. Ven Yuuki-chan, siéntate en las piernas de chichi para sacarles una foto.

Antes de que Honma –san pudiera reclamar, Yuuki ya se había sentado encima suyo y sonreía a la cámara.

—¿Puedo quedármela después?—pidió el niño.

—Claro que sí—aseguró Misaki mientras apuntaba—. Tú también sonríe, chichi—le dijo en tono de burla. Honma-san rodó los ojos, pero sonrió después. Se oyó un click y un nuevo flash volvió a enceguecerlos.

Unos meses después, Misaki entró al cuarto, como todos los días, llevando el desayuno en una bandeja y se sentó junto un Honma-san dormido. Sirvió el té con tranquilidad, y lo llamó calladamente para despertarlo del agradable sueño que debía estar teniendo, a juzgar por su sonrisa. Pero Honma-san continuó con los ojos cerrados, ordenadamente dispuesto sobre la cama como si alguien le hubiera estirado las sábanas durante la noche. Y no despertó tampoco con los zarandeos de su marido. Puso su mejilla contra su nariz para comprobar si estaba respirando.

Pero no lo estaba.

Misaki se tapó la boca con una mano tiritona, sintiendo las lágrimas salirse de sus ojos. Agarró la sábana y tapó el rostro de Honma-san.

**4 años después de la separación**

Akihiko vio llegar a Takahiro al café y le indicó su posición con una mano. Takahiro suspiró y se acercó con una sonrisa a su amigo. Luego de saludarse, se sentaron y Takahiro pidió un café con un dulce de chocolate. Externamente, la expresión de su amigo de la infancia parecía normal, pero no habían sido compañeros durante tanto tiempo por nada, y Akihiko sabía que algo no estaba bien. Lo sentía en el aura que Takahiro llevaba a su alrededor, el que parecía querer ocultar a toda costa.

—¿Cómo va el trabajo?—tanteó Akihiko como quién no quiere la cosa. Takahiro asintió con la cabeza mientras contestaba.

—Bastante bien. Nada del otro mundo, lo mismo de siempre—le dijo con una sonrisa— ¿Y tú? ¿Han mejorado las ventas?

Akihiko jamás pensó que lamentaría sacar el tema del trabajo algún día en su vida. Optó por encogerse de hombros.

—Si… Bien—contestó poco convencido. Takahiro ladeó la cabeza, conociendo la verdadera respuesta. Bueno, ya era rico antes de su crisis, y no estaba a punto de una quiebra, ni nada, así que no había por qué hacer tanto drama. Takahiro pareció entender la indirecta y bebió de su café como excusa para callar. Akihiko miró hacia otro lado.

—Usagi-san, ¿por qué no quisiste que nos juntáramos en tu casa? No eres muy asiduo a los cafés. Me extrañó.

Akihiko suspiró internamente. Sinceramente, porque sabía que Ryota estaría ahí, y no quería que Takahiro lo conociera más de lo que ya lo había hecho (con un seco saludo a la distancia).

—La estoy pintando.

—Oh. Me parece muy bien. Los cambios son siempre bienvenidos. ¿Algún color en especial?

—No. Del mismo color en el que estaban—. Genial. Ahora tendría que pintar el departamento. Por eso no le gustaba mentir. Había que tomarse muchas molestias.

—Oh…..

Takahiro volvió a concentrarse en su café, mientras Akihiko se concentraba en un bonito jovencito al otro lado del local. Como su amigo no volvió a comentar nada, Akihiko volvió a mirarlo. Se fijó en sus facciones, aún tensas, y en la incomodidad que la energía negativa que emanaba le causaba. Intentó ignorarlo, pero era realmente exasperante.

—Takahiro, ¿sucedió algo malo?

Takahiro se tensó inmediatamente, aunque intentó esconderlo. Dejó su tasa sobre el plato y negó con la cabeza.

—No, claro que no. Todo está muy bien.

—Tu sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, siempre. Si tienes algún problema serio…

—No, estoy bien en serio. Unos… problemas de la empresa, nada importante.

En serio, Akihiko comenzaba a ofenderse. ¿En verdad pensaba Takahiro que lo conocía tan poco? Se notaba a la distancia que Takahiro estaba mintiendo, jamás había sido bueno haciéndolo. Hacía tiempo que había descubierto que era un defecto de familia, y más de alguna vez se había preguntado si Mahiro saldría con el mismo defecto de su padre y tío. Aunque también se preguntaba si no sería que él había conocido a esos dos demasiado. Porque no por nada se había quedado observando embobado cada movimiento, cada expresión de Takahiro durante diez años. Cualquiera conoce a alguien a fondo así.

—¿Intentas ocultarme algo?—indagó. Takahiro volvió a tensarse. Takahiro negó con los brazos con usa sonrisa falsa en el rostro.

—Por Dios, qué imaginación la tuya, Usagi-san. Claro que no.

—Eres pésimo mintiendo. Y eres cada día peor—le respondió Akihiko con expresión seria. Takahiro miró hacia un lado y jugó con su pastel de chocolate.

—Estoy bien. Sólo un poco preocupado, pero no tiene nada que ver contigo, puedes estar tranquilo.

—Quiero que me lo digas—insistió el escritor.

—Créeme, no quieres.

Al ver lo que había dicho, un colorido rosáceo se apoderó de las mejillas de Takahiro, pero Akihiko no supo si eran de vergüenza o de nervios. Un silencio incómodo se paseó a su alrededor, tensando el ambiente aún más de lo que ya estaba. Y Akihiko supo cuál era el verdadero motivo en ese mismo instante.

—Tiene algo que ver con Misaki, ¿no es así?—sentenció. Takahiro suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

—No tenemos que hablar de esto, Usagi-san… Cuéntame, cómo está ese novio modelo del que tanto hablabas antes? No has comentado nada de él últimamente…

—Dímelo—exigió Akihiko, ignorando a Takahiro.

—En serio, Usagi-san, no tiene nada que ver contigo. Es… cosa de hermano mayor.

—Habla de una vez o estaremos aquí toda la tarde.

La taza sonó audiblemente cuando Takahiro la puso sobre la mesa y suspiró, mirando hacia otro lado. Se demoró en hablar, pero Akihiko tenía todo el día.

—Sólo estoy preocupado por él. ¿Vez?, no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—Aún no te ha llamado ese mal agradecido, ¿verdad?—le dijo el escritor con veneno en la voz. Takahiro agachó la mirada.

—Por favor, no hables así de él. No importa lo que haya pasado entre ustedes, sigue siendo mi pequeño hermano, y eso nunca cambiará—defendió Takahiro con voz suave. Akihiko botó el aire, tratado de escupir las malas palabras de alguna manera.

—Tienes razón. Lo lamento.

Takariro asintió y jugó con sus pulgares con aire triste. Akihiko se sintió un poco culpable. Mal agradecido o no, la razón por la que Misaki no se había contactado con su hermano durante todo ese tiempo tenía directa relación con él. Porque Takahiro estaba en medio de los dos. Pero de todas formas, ver sufrir así a su amigo no le hacía ninguna gracia. Takahiró habló con voz queda de repente:

—Sí me llamó, el otro día—. Esa era una noticia nueva. Akihiko centró su atención en Takahiro, de pronto su estómago retorciéndose de nervios sin razón.

_Sí, claro… sin razón_.

Takahiro continuó:

—Al principio todo iba bien, pero… luego me dijo algo tan extraño… y yo no supe cómo reaccionar y…

—¿Te insultó?

—No—negó Takahiro con la cabeza. Akihiko se moría de curiosidad, aunque jamás le diría eso a nadie—. No sé si sea sano que te cuente esto, Usagi-san, en serio.

—Ya empezaste, ahora habla—instó el escritor, con los nervios crispados. Takahiro lo miró con un poco de lastima y de vergüenza mesclados.

—Me dijo que se había casado.

Akihiko no esperaba que unas palabras tan simples le cayeran tan mal a su estomago alguna vez. O a su corazón. Por un momento, su mente se quedó en blanco, como si estuviera en un proceso de decidir si era bueno mandar la información a la central de comunicaciones o destruir la evidencia antes de que formara parte de la realidad. Parece que no pudo decidirse.

—¿Cómo?—preguntó, aunque a él le pareció que hablaba otra persona. Pero Takahiro pareció decidir que no era una buena idea repetirlo, así que simplemente se encogió de hombros— ¿Con quién?—. La pregunta del millón ha salido a la luz.

—No lo sé. Con un hombre, pero no lo conozco, y no quiso hablarme mucho de él—eso pareció dejar a Takahiro bastante mal, porque unas lágrimas querían escapársele de los ojos—. No lo entiendo, Usagi-san. ¿Por qué no me invitó? ¿Por qué no me dejó aprobar al novio antes, como haría otro cabeza de familia? Bueno, yo sé que no es un matrimonio normal, y todo eso, pero lo correcto habría sido que yo lo conociera antes, ¿no?

Akihiko no supo qué contestarle. No sabía ni cómo se sentía al respecto. Porque sentía desesperanza y rabia a partes iguales, pero no podía identificar qué sentimiento equivalía a qué.

Misaki se había casado. Había seguido adelante con su vida como si nada, olvidándose de todo y de todos, incluso del hermano que había abandonado su juventud para criarlo. No pudo evitar imaginarlo feliz, cocinando uno de sus deliciosos platos para un feliz y joven esposo, ambos riendo y revolcándose dentro de una casa pequeña y común de familia. Y se sintió tan asqueado que tuvo que retirar el plato de su vista.

**5 años después de la separación**

Misaki revisaba unos papeles en el momento que su secretario personal, Erizawa-san, entraba tranquilamente a su oficina con un fajo de carpetas en los brazos.

— Shuchō—lo llamó. Misaki le indicó con la mano que dejara las carpetas sobre el escritorio, mientras seguía leyendo y firmando documentos. Erizawa-san los dejó donde le indicaron y se mantuvo respetuosamente quieto frente al escritorio, esperando que Misaki terminara con lo que hacía. Cuando hubo terminado, volteó la vista a su secretario.

—¿Y bien?

—La organización de la fiesta va muy bien, Honma-san—le informó Erizawa-san manteniendo una reverencia. Misaki no se extrañó del nuevo apellido. Él había insistido en mantener el apellido Takahashi con él, cosa que Honma-san había aceptado, pero luego de que se casaran a la gente se le hacía más fácil llamarlo por el apellido de su marido, y Misaki había terminado por rendirse. Por otro lado, desde que había inventado el sistema de premios su popularidad había ido creciendo, y se había hecho aún mayor cuando se había propuesto que la editorial Habataku fuera una empresa que mantuviera trabajadores contentos. Incluso, había creado toda una campaña (cuando Honma-san aún estaba vivo) para instalar a la editorial como una _familia_, que había aumentado la producción en un veinte porciento. Y así, sumado a los mitos que se habían ido formando con los nuevos trabajadores sobre él, había terminado con el nombre de _Honma-sama (1)_. Como Erizawa-san trabajaba con él desde hace mucho, simplemente lo llamaba igual como él solía llamar a su fallecido marido, y eso era algo que Misaki agradecía. El _sama_ le hacía sentir incómodo, pero se auto convencía de que, por lo menos, se podía distinguir de cual de los dos Honma se estaba hablando.

— ¿Y el presupuesto?

—Dentro de los límites, pero subiendo.

Misaki miró a Erizawa-san con ojo crítico.

—¿Por qué?¿Dónde lo organizaste?

—Creí que si queríamos impresionar a unos cuantos invitados no podía ser en cualquier lugar, así que hice un arreglo con el Hotel Teito.

Ah, ese hotel le traía recuerdos. Algunos buenos, otros malos. Pero le llamaba la atención cómo actuaba el destino.

—Supongo que un arreglo provechoso—tanteó Misaki. Erizawa-san sonrió y asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Para cuándo te dieron la reservación?

—10 de Agosto, Honma-san—. Sí que el destino era curioso. Estaba cerca del cumpleaños de nii-chan, al cual había sido invitado muchas veces, y él se había negado a ir porque sabía que cierta persona estaría también. Pero esta vez se había propuesto ser fuerte y seguir adelante. Y si la única manera de hacerlo era enfrentando su pasado, que así fuera—. ¿Le incomoda la fecha? ¿La cambio?

—Por supuesto que no, las reservaciones en el Teito no son fáciles de conseguir. La fecha me cae bien, Erizawa-san, no te preocupes. Pero si no conseguimos gente interesante para la central de Tokio, las consecuencias recaerán en ti, ¿está claro?

Parecía una amenaza, pero a Erizawa-san le gustaban los retos, así que sonrió en respuesta.

—No se preocupe, Honma-san. Sólo basta que usted se ponga de pie y de un discurso para convencerlos a todos.

Misaki rió por lo bajo y echó a Erizawa con una mano, quién se marchó luego de una reverencia.

_(1)Sama_: Es una muestra de respeto mayor. Por lo general se trata así a invitados muy importantes, personas Muuuy por encima de ti.

**Y? Ya no es tan traumático, ¿no? Lamento no decir todavía qué pasó entre ellos, pero ya viene. Si lo digo así como así, nadie se lo creería, jajaja. **

**Traté de avanzar harto, para que no se impacienten tanto.**

**Gracias por los rr! Incluso las de las traumadas. Lo siento, es mi culpa, jajaja**


	4. Primer encuentro

La sonrisa de Isaka era gigantesca, por decir lo menos. Curiosamente, luego de hablar con Takahiro a Akihiko le había vuelto la inspiración y había escrito una novela que había arrasado en todas las librerías del país. Los críticos decían que curiosamente había vuelto a sus novelas oscuras, y esta en particular estaba más negra que nunca, pero de todas formas se había vendido como pan caliente. Así que Isaka estaba tan contento como cuando habían comenzado a trabajar juntos, y Akihiko más tranquilo sabiendo que su popularidad volvía a subir.

Una persona abrió la puerta de la oficina de Isaka y el secretario Kaoru entró al recinto.

Asahina se acercó a Ryūichirō y le pidió al oído que hablaran en privado. Isaka miró a Akihiko, y le indicó luego que se apartaran un poco. Asahina lo siguió en silencio hacia la pared que estaba al otro lado, aunque era obvio que Akihiko podía oír de todas formas, pero en realidad lo que tenían que hablar no tenía ningún tipo de relación con él.

—Creo que tenemos un problema—le dijo Kaoru a Isaka, el cuál alzó una ceja en espera—. La editorial Habataku abrió finalmente su cede en Tokio. Harán una fiesta para celebrarlo en Agosto, y enviaron invitaciones a muchos editores y dibujantes prometedores.

Isaka pestañeó con desconcierto. Akihiko lo miró de reojo, pensando que nunca había esperado ver a Isaka con una expresión que no fuera la de burla. No estaba muy relacionado con el tema de los mangas, pero había oído hablar de esa editorial alguna vez. Había escuchado que había sido muy productiva en el pasado, y que luego de una recaída de varios años, había renacido de las cenizas de un rato para otro, lo que no había hecho mucha gracia a las otras editoriales en lo absoluto.

—Pero, ¿su dueño no murió recientemente?—indagó el editor, un poco decepcionado. Isaka había sentido alivio al oír la noticia de la muerte de ese hombre, por muy inhumano que pareciera—Dijiste que su esposa había heredado la empresa, que ya no tendríamos problemas por ese lado.

El secretario negó con la cabeza.

—A mí también me extrañó, así que averigüé. Incluso luego de su muerte, sus ventas han ido en aumento, y su manga _Oh!ōgi_ se está acercando a las ventas de _The Kan. _

—Su esposa tiene conocimiento del tema, entonces—afirmó Isaka pensativo. Asahina meneó la cabeza.

—Más o menos. No es esposa, es _esposo. _No he podido averiguar mucho de él, pero según mis fuentes trabajaba en la editorial desde antes de casarse con el dueño. Lo curioso es que su entrada coincide con el renacimiento de la editorial.

Isaka suspiró.

—Eso significa que quien ha estado manejando a Habataku todo este tiempo no era el dueño, sino esa persona.

—Y ahora es la dueña—asintió Asahina—. Y tiene una enorme popularidad.

Isaka se quedó en silencio, pensando en el siguiente paso.

—Bien, lo primero es sacar de su escondite a la persona en cuestión. Averigua bien la fecha de la fiesta, y reserva una sala para ese día. Marukawa tendrá reunión.

**Primer encuentro**

Akihiko apuró su trago, un poco sobrepasado por la situación. No le gustaban las personas, por muy amigas de Takahiro que fueran. Eran simplemente demasiadas, y comenzaba a extrañar la soledad de su departamento. Vio a Takahiro conversar animadamente con un compañero de trabajo, y se preguntó si se molestaría si él se marchaba. Tuvo deseos de simplemente escurrirse como una sombra, pero eso sería muy maleducado de su parte, y eso era algo que él no era. Manami se le acercó a ofrecerle canapés, pero ya había comido demasiados para ese día, y los rechazó. Dando un suspiro, agarró su chaqueta y se acercó a Takahiro para despedirse.

Se oyó el timbre de la puerta.

Takahiro se disculpó y se desvió hacia la puerta, negándole sin querer la oportunidad de escapar. Bien, esperaría que saludara y el se escurriría antes de que cerrara la puerta.

Se acercó a su mejor amigo justo cuando éste abría la puerta y miraba hasta el exterior.

—¿Misaki?

Sus músculos se paralizaron ante la mención del nombre.

No podía ser. Debía ser otra persona. Él no se había aparecido por Tokio por cinco años, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo ahora? Estaba siendo paranoico, era eso.

Negó con la cabeza, y se acercó un poco por la izquierda.

—¡Nii-chan!

Una figura pequeña, de cabello castaño y terno abrazó a su mejor amigo con efusividad. La sonrisa de Takahiro era de premio mayor, y devolvió el abrazo con la misma fuerza, casi sin poder creer que su pequeño hermano estuviese allí. Akihiko se sintió acorralado. No podía salir por la puerta. No podía salir corriendo hacia la cocina, se vería extraño. El baño estaba cruzando el pasillo, que estaba justo detrás de ellos.

—¡No puedo creerlo!—dijo Takahiro entre sonriendo y llorando—. ¡Viniste!

—Sí que vine—respondió Misaki. Su voz seguía siendo la misma, pero se notaba diferente al mismo tiempo. Se separaron, y Misaki observó a su hermano con melancolía— Te vez bien, nii-chan.

—Tú te vez… diferente—. Misaki rió ante el comentario, mientras Takahiro lo observaba de arriba abajo— ¿Y esta sorpresa?

—Me pilló el trabajo por aquí y aproveché la oportunidad. Lamento no haber venido antes. Mi vida ha sido un completo caos estos últimos años—se justificó el más pequeño, mientras le entregaba un pequeño regalo de su parte y Takahiro lo recibía. Lo único que Akihiko atinaba a hacer era observar a Misaki desde su posición.

¿Ése era Misaki? Si, lo era. Sólo que con el cabello un poquito más corto, un terno en vez de sus pesacdores y una expresión que se le hacía más seductora que tierna.

Akihiko agitó su cabeza. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?

Bueno, no podía esperar que Misaki luciera tierno a esa edad. Y ciertamente, no era una situación en la que alguien debía parecer tierno. Misaki debía saber que él estaba ahí.

_Ok, deja de pensar en la palabra _tierno_, por favor._

—¡Te cortaste el cabello!—comentó Takahiro. Misaki se lo tocó inconscientemente y agachó la cabeza, avergonzado por alguna razón.

_Bien, ya me di cuenta de que sigue siendo tierno…_

_¡Que dejes de pensar en eso!_

—Oh, fue hace tiempo. Me lo estoy dejando crecer ahora.

—Y… tu…—intentó preguntar Takahiro lo que todos los presentes estaban pensando (osea, Takahiro y él). Misaki alzó una ceja sin entender—. Tu… ¿esposo?¿Marido? ¿Cómo se supone que tengo que llamarlo?

Aunque sonrió, Akihiko vio una expresión triste en esos ojos.

_Por favor, contesta._

Quería saber. La curiosidad lo estaba matando.

Misaki desvió la mirada, sin decir nada.

Verde y violeta se encontraron.

Se quedaron mirando, tensos, por largos minutos. Takahiro vio a Akihiko cerca, y los miraba a ambos sin saber qué decir o cómo actuar. Fue Misaki quien finalmente decidió desviar la vista hacia su hermano y carraspear.

—Mmh… No tienes que preocuparte por eso, nii-chan. ¿Y Mahiro?

Takahiro tardó en contestar, preocupado de que Akihiko todavía no reaccionara.

—Eeeeh… por aquí, ¡Mahiro!

Mahiro salió de su cuarto y corrió hasta su padre con sus delgadas piernas. Miró a Misaki con curiosidad. Takahiro se agachó un poco y colocó una de sus manos en la espalda de su hijo.

—Mahiro, ¿te acuerdas de tu tío, Misaki?—Mahiro negó con la cabeza rápidamente. Misaki le sonrió.

—Por supuesto que no, nii-chan. ¡Hola, Mahiro! Qué grande que estás, te convertiste en todo un hombre.

—Gracias, _oji_ (tío).

—Ven, tengo que presentarte a alguien.

Misaki miró hacia su espalda, específicamente hacia la puerta, y sonrió. Akihiko le imitó, curioso.

Un niño miraba todo desde la puerta, aún abierta, medio escondido tras la pared, que miraba todo con vergüenza y curiosidad. Era un chico muy lindo, de cabello castaño claro y ojos color miel. Misaki le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara, y el niño salió de su escondite rojo como un tomate, y se posicionó frente a Misaki, el que colocó sus manos sobre los pequeños hombros.

—Este de aquí es mi hijo, Yuuki-chan.

_¿Hijo_?

Akihiko apretó la chaqueta que llevaba en la mano inconscientemente, y un aura negra salió de sus poros y se extendió por la sala. El niño pareció notarlo, porque desvió la vista hacia donde él estaba. Se miraron fijamente por largos minutos.

Mahiro interrumpió la muda presentación entre ambos.

—¡Hola, Yuuki-chan!

Yuuki agachó la vista avergonzado.

—Ho-hola…—le dijo en voz baja. Mahiro lo miró con curiosidad.

—Yuuki-chan, saluda correctamente—lo regañó Misaki suavemente, y luego se fue hasta Mahiro— Perdónalo, Mahiro-kun. No está acostumbrado a los niños, es muy tímido.

—Oh!—exclamó Mahiro, para luego mirar a Yuuki con más curiosidad y sonreírle—no debes ser tímido conmigo, Yuuki-chan. Somos primos.

Yuuki miró a su Otōsan como pidiéndole permiso. Misaki le sonrió. Yuuki volvió a bajar la vista, agarrándose la polera.

—Por favor, cuida bien de mí—respondió. Mahiro se rió.

—Eres lindo—. Misaki escondió su sonrisa con una mano, intentando que Yuuki no viera que se estaba riendo de él. Mahiro estiró la mano—. Ven, ¿quieres jugar a los videojuegos?

A Yuuki-chan pareció encantarle la idea.

—Ha-Hai !

Mahiro tomó la mano de Yuuki y se lo llevó a rastras a su habitación, sin dejar de parlotearle una enorme cantidad de preguntas.

Akihiko pestañeó, preguntándose si estaría en alguna clase de sueño o algo por el estilo. Aunque lo dudaba, por la expresión impactada en el rostro de Takahiro.

Misaki vió a su hermano con curiosidad.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Hi… Hi… Tú… Hi…

—Es mi hijastro, nii-chan.

—Oh…

Manami llamó repentinamente a la mesa, diciendo que la cena estaba lista, y Akihiko no supo cómo escapar. La mujer pasó a su lado como un torbellino en cuanto vio a Misaki, y ambos se abrasaron también efusivamente. Y aunque tenía ganas de salir corriendo, dándole un empujón a todo el mundo, no quería parecer un idiota. No en la situación en la que se encontraba. Así que no le quedó más opción que voltear y sentarse junto los demás.

La cena había transcurrido tranquila, a pesar de todo. Pero el ambiente tenso aún estaba ahí, entre ellos. Misaki no le había dirigido la mirada en toda la noche, así que él también había optado por ignorarlo. Gracias a Dios, se habían sentado muy lejos el uno del otro. Debió haberse ido cuando tuvo la oportunidad, porque su trasero le estaba pidiendo insistentemente que saliera de allí corriendo, y el corazón comenzaba a latirle con impaciencia.

—Voy por unos tragos—dijo de repente, levantándose y yendo a la cocina. Manami intentó detenerlo, pero Misaki le hizo una seña con una mano, y se levantó él en su lugar.

Encontró al escritor con la vista sobre el lavaplatos, apoyándose sobre el mueble. No parecía tener muchas intensiones de servir ningún tipo de tragos en absoluto. Pero Misaki sabía por qué, y en cierta forme, lo comprendía. Cuando lo había visto, su corazón se había congelado tan de repente, que pensó que le daría un ataque de un momento a otro.

Se sobó sobre el corazón e inspiró mucho aire, tratando de parecer una persona normal que le habla a alguien que conoce desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Estás preocupando a nii-chan, ¿sabes?—le dijo suavemente, para no asustarlo. Aún así, vio la espalda de Usagi-san endurecerse. No le contestó.

Misaki se acercó un poco y tomó unos cuantos vasos que estaban junto a Akihiko.

—Es importante para él…—insistió, con la misma voz suave.

—¿Qué sugieres que haga?

—Finge una sonrisa—propuso Misaki, encogiéndose de hombros, aunque estos le parecían más pesados que nunca—. No tienes que aguantarme por mucho tiempo, me iré pronto. Saldré a comprar si te sientes más cómodo así.

Akihiko suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. Misaki también suspiró, pero internamente. Al menos el día terminaría sin incidentes.

Como había prometido, Misaki se excusó en ir a comprar unos cuantos tragos más y desapareció por un buen rato. Y Akihiko pudo respirar tranquilo por primera vez en esa noche. Se habían sentado todos en el living cuando ambos niños llegaron corriendo, Mahiro frente a Yuuki. Akihiko había ayudado a Manami a levantar algunas cosas de la mesa y se acercaba a los sillones cuando éstos llegaron. Mahiro miró para todas partes.

—¿Y _oji_?—preguntó a su padre. Takahiro interrumpió su conversación para voltear a verlo.

—Salió a comprar, ¿por qué?

—¿Puedo ir a la casa de Yuuki-chan algún día, Otōsan?—dijo Mahiro con emoción— Dice que tiene una piscina enorme, y un salón de juegos para él solo. ¿Verdad, Yuuki-chan?

Yuuki-chan asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—Chichi me la mandó a hacer cuando yo era pequeño—dijo Yuuki con voz bajita. Tenía las mejillas coloradas, y jadeaba un poco. Parece que Mahiro le había sacado el jugo como compañero de juegos. Mahiro asintió también, y Takahiro miró a su nuevo sobrino con curiosidad.

—Tu… Chichi.

—¡Hai! ¿Quieres conocerlo?—le preguntó Yuuki, repentinamente emocionado. Takahiro asintió, no muy seguro de lo que esa pregunta significaba, y Yuuki se apresuró a revolver entre sus bolsillos, hasta sacar un pedazo de papel doblado y extenderlo con cuidado. Se lo pasó a Takahiro. Era una fotografía.

— Misa-otōsan nos la sacó hace tiempo.

Akihiko no pudo evitarlo. Se acercó silenciosamente por detrás, y estiró el cuello para tratar de ver sobre los hombros de su mejor amigo. Takahiro se había quedado de piedra. Y él también.

Era un viejo…

En silla de ruedas.

La fotografía desapareció de pronto de las manos de Takahiro. Ambos amigos voltearon de pronto a ver a su izquierda, para ver a Misaki con una sonrisa tensa en los labios, sosteniendo la fotografía cerca de su hombro.

—Yuuki-chan—anunció, tieso como una estatua—llegó la hora de marcharnos.


	5. Segundo encuentro

Misaki arregló su traje negro antes de bajar por el ascensor hasta el primer piso del Teito, donde sería la reunión. Erizawa-san lo esperaba, también vestido con su propio traje, y lo siguió en silencio luego de una pequeña reverencia como saludo que fue igualmente devuelta.

—¿Cuántos han llegado?—le preguntó a su secretario.

—No muchos, todavía.

—Qué bueno. No quiero que los invitados lleguen antes que el dueño, Honma-san me habría destripado.

Sonrió lo más encantadoramente que pudo a un hombre de mediana edad que le ofrecía la mano en saludo, para luego pasar a otro que acababa de llegar. Algunos eran conocidos de Misaki, de la empresa en Kōbe; otros, personas que planeaba introducir a la central de Tokio, algunos robados de otras editoriales, otros, futuros artistas y editores con talento. Un muchachito que aún debía estar en la universidad se sonrojó furiosamente cuando Misaki lo invitó a entrar. Seguido de él, una mujer regordeta lo saludó enérgicamente con una pequeña reverencia debidamente respondida, y se quedaron conversando mientras Erizawa hacía pasar a los demás al salón.

**Segundo encuentro**

—¿No podemos irnos ya?—preguntó Akihiko a Ryota, hastiado. Estaban en la famosa fiesta que Marukawa había decidido celebrar mágicamente hace un par de días atrás, con el pretexto de celebrar un libro que había ganado un premio. Por supuesto, si a Akihiko no le interesaba ir a sus propias fiestas, mucho menos la de los otros, pero Ryota había insistido tanto que tuvo que ceder.

—No.

—Ya te sacaste suficientes fotos, vámonos.

—Cállate y sonríe—exigió Ryota con los dientes apretados dentro de su sonrisa. Akihiko no sonrió en absoluto para la foto, más bien desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, buscando no sabía qué. Vio a Isaka muy interesado en algo fuera del salón en el que estaban, mientras le decía algo a su secretario de vez en cuando. Ryota lo distrajo al saludar audiblemente a una persona que él no conocía, mientras se alejaba de él, dejándolo solo. Akihiko suspiró, y se acercó a la mesa en busca de algún trago que le sirviera de distracción. Podía escuchar los susurros de Isaka con Asahina.

—Ya están entrando—le comentaba el editor a su secretario, tratando de parecer desinteresado— ¿Es normal tener tantos fotógrafos?

—Debe ser publicidad—declaró Kaoru en susurros.

—Qué ridículo—comentó Isaka, colocándose las manos en los bolsillos. Se quedaron callados unos segundos, observando. Isaka entrecerró los ojos de repente—. Espera. ¿Chibi-tan? ¿Ese es Chibi-tan?

Akihiko se enderezó tan rápido que derramó el vaso sobre la mesa, causando que todas las miradas se voltearan hacia él. Incluida la de Isaka, que se tensó al verlo tan cerca.

—¿Qué dijiste?—preguntó Akihiko, pensando que otra vez estaba teniendo alucinaciones. Isaka rio falsamente, creando una pared invisible entre ellos con las manos.

—Hahaha, Bakahiko, voy a tener que pagar ese mantel—. Akihiko entrecerró los ojos y se acercó hacia la puerta de salida. Isaka se interpuso entre ellos—. No puedes irte todavía. Tienes que sacarte unas cuantas fotos con el celebrado. Y tu novio todavía está figurando por ahí.

—Hágase a un lado, por favor.

—Él ya no tiene nada que ver contigo. No voy a permitir que tengas otro bloqueo—declaró Isaka, dejando de esconder lo inevitable. Akihiko intentó salir nuevamente, pero esta vez, Asahina se unió a su jefe.

—Dije que…

—Ya sé lo que dijiste—isaka suspiró, maldiciendo por lo bajo—. Bien. Si lo que tienes es curiosidad, iré a investigar y te informaré. Pero te prohíbo acercarte a él, ¿me oyes?

Ese idiota, ¿quién se creía para andarle prohibiendo cosas? Pero la duda de otro bloqueo lo aterraba. Si eso sucedía realmente, no tendría una tercera oportunidad. Escribir era su vida, lo único que sabía hacer. No podía arriesgarse a perder el don de nuevo por un capricho como ese, ¿o sí?

Misaki hizo entrar a la mujer al salón, para poder saludar a uno de los editores que más le interesaba reclutar. Misaki inclinó la cabeza ante el hombre en cuestión de la forma más respetuosa posible, y con la sonrisa más encantadora que tenía, le metió conversación. Ese tipo era bastante experimentado, y Misaki creía que podía llevar a todos los chicos nuevos que estaba enrolando a un éxito cercano. Necesitaba alguien con experiencia en la central de Tokio, ese hombre era el indicado, y él no lo iba a perder por nada del mundo.

Se presentaron quedamente, y Misaki lo invitó a entrar al salón juanto a Erizawa, quien lo llevó a su asiento. Cuando iba hacia el siguiente invitado, una voz desagradablemente conocida lo llamó.

—¿Chibi-tan?

Los músculos de la espalda de Misaki se tensaron, reconociendo el apodo.

Misaki volteó a verlo y fingió una sonrisa. Isaka lo saludaba con los brazos abiertos y su sonrisa de suficiencia habitual.

—Isaka-san. Qué sorpresa.

—Lo mismo digo.

Isaka se guardó las manos en los bolsillos y se cercó hacia él.

—Así que trabajas en Habataku—dijo Isaka como si nada—. No me lo habría imaginado jamás.

Misaki sintió unas enormes ganas de golpearlo. ¿No se lo habría imaginado?

_Bueno, cuando uno pierde un trabajo, lo normal __es encontrar otro, ¿no, imbécil?_

—Si…—dijo simplemente. Misaki miró hacia otro lado, como buscando una excusa para zafarse. Saludó con una pequeña reverencia a otro invitado que entraba, pero no pudo hacer más con la presencia de Isaka ahí.

—Te vez bien.

—Gracias.

—Así que… ¿de portero?—preguntó Isaka en broma, pero fue una broma bastante pesada. Misaki le siguió en la risa.

—Si—contestó, sin ahondar más. Isaka alzó las cejas y miró hacia la entrada, intentando observar al interior del salón. Había mucha gente paseándose y conversando.

_Por Dios, ¿qué quiere? ¡Que se vaya!_

—Oye, chibi-tan… Tengo un negocio que proponerle al nuevo dueño que puede ser bastante provechoso. ¿Ya llegó a la reunión?

Misaki entrecerró los ojos, poco convencido. Él no quería hacer ningún tipo de negocios con Marukawa. No después de haberlo despedido luego de terminar con Akihiko, como si no hubiese entrado por merito propio.

"_No eres mal trabajador, chibi-tan. Pero Akihiko es nuestro mejor escritor. No podemos arriesgarnos."_

—¿Y qué negocios son esos?

—Si no te molesta, me gustaría hablarlos con el dueño—insistió Isaka.

Erizawa apareció de repente a su lado, mirando a Isaka con recelo al percatarse del aura negra que rodeaba a shuchō. Hizo una reverencia.

—Honma-sama, es hora de entrar.

Isaka abrió los ojos considerablemente al oír el nombre, y más al ver a Misaki voltear hacia esa persona.

—Gracias, Erizawa-san.

Isaka pestañeó, intentando quitarse la expresión de shock.

—¿Honma-sama?

—Es mi apellido de casado—explicó secamente Misaki, mirándolo con la expresión más pétrea que pudo conseguir, aunque por dentro lo único que quería era carcajearse en su cara y saltar de un lado al otro del salón.

—Oh! Por supuesto, lo reconozco.

_¿Ah, sí?_

—Mi más sentido pésame—ofreció Isaka.

—Arigatou. Hablaremos otro día, Isaka-san. Es una fiesta privada.

Y Misaki volteó a ver hacia la puerta de entrada y desapareció de la vista, dejando a Isaka afuera.

Misaki se apoyó en la pared junto a la puerta con una mano sobre el pecho, intentando aguantarse la risa. Erizawa se le acercó con una ceja alzada.

—¿Honma-san?

Misaki no se pudo aguantar más y comenzó a carcajearse lo más disimuladamente que pudo, tapándose la boca con una mano.

—¿Le viste la cara? Jajajaja…

Erizawa alzó la ceja nuevamente, y observó a su alrededor, preocupado de que alguien fuera a ver al dueño de una compañía en desarrollo comportarse de una manera tan indecorosa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Misaki estaba alistándose para dormir cuando sonó el citófono. Había llegado entrada la noche, luego de la reunión, por lo que Eiri-san había acostado a Yuuki hacía rato, y se encontraba cómodamente leyendo en su cuarto del Teito. Aprovechando que aún se mantenía en pie, volvió a ponerse la camisa y se dirigió al aparato a paso rápido.

—Aló.

—_Buenas Noches. ¿El señor Honma?_

—Con él.

—_Buenas Noches_—repitió el que debía ser el recepcionista—. _Había un hombre aquí llamado…_—ruido de hojas_—… Usami Akihiko que insistió que me comunicara con Honma-sama._

Misaki sintió que el corazón se le endurecía como una piedra.

_¿Usagi? ¿En el Teito?_

El destino le jugaba una mala pasada, definitivamente. Siempre terca, nadando en círculos -a veces amplios, a veces pequeños, que tenían la mala costumbre de tropezarse de cuando en cuando-había decidido jugar a las zancadillas con Misaki esos últimos años. El recepcionista continuó hablando:

—_Insistió en que le avisara que lo estaría esperando en el restaurante del hotel hasta las 23:00 horas. _

Y se calló, esperando la respuesta de Misaki. Pero a éste no le salía la voz, de pronto pensando que en realidad estaba durmiendo y que estaba teniendo algún tipo de sueño retorcido. Se había quedado mirando un pinto fijo en la pared, aunque el blanco impecable de la pintura del Teito no era particularmente interesante.

—_¿Honma-sama?_

—H-Hai. Arigatou—. El recepcionista cortó, y Misaki quedó con el auricular pegado a la oreja, que se le comenzaba a calentar.

Lo puso en su lugar e intentó enfriarse la oreja con una mano, mientras caminaba hacia el living y miraba la hora.

Eran veinte para las once.

Una de las características del tiempo, es que es precisa y dispareja al mismo tiempo. Porque aunque un segundo es siempre igual al otro, parece cobrar personalidad propia dependiendo de la situación.

Como cuando él se entretenía con un libro y de pronto se daba cuenta de que el sol ya no iluminaba las hojas como cuando comenzó.

Como cuando caminaba hacia la librería a paso lento y se entretenía buscando libros para comprar, y de pronto le urgía la necesidad de volver, pensando que pronto oscurecería, cuando en realidad sólo habían pasado un par de horas.

Como cuando calló una vez de un árbol de niño y el tiempo se detuvo, como dándole la oportunidad de agarrarse a alguna rama, mientras veía que la copa del árbol se alejaba en cámara lenta.

Como cuando vivía en la mansión y sentía esa horrorosa necesidad de escapar, pero el tiempo había decidido caminar con una lentitud abrazadora que le obligaba a observar la luz de su libertad como quien mira una estrella en el firmamento.

Y cuando al fin se había independizado, la pasión que antaño le había ayudado a sobrellevar la soledad, ahora hacía desaparecer una semana entera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Y ahora, a pesar de que había dicho que no esperaría más de veinte minutos, no habían pasado ni quince y ya sentía que llevaba horas sentado en esa silla.

Una mano pequeña se deslizó cuidadosa sobre el respaldo de la silla del frente, desviabndo la mirada de Akihiko de la nada, a la menuda figura un Misaki. Lo vio como si fuera la primera vez, luego de cinco años.

Siempre suave.

Siempre hermoso.

Siempre joven.

Llevaba las mejillas ruborizadas y le evitaba la mirada. Se sentó livianamente en frente y estiró la tela de su camisa, más para no tener que mirarlo que porque tuviera en verdad alguna imperfección.

Akihiko bebió apuradamente de su copa, y levantó la botella de vino.

—¿Quieres?

Nisaki lo miró sin mirarlo, como quien camina dormido, y asintió con la cabeza. Akihiko le llenó la copa casi hasta los bordes, no supo si de adrede o de accidente. Se sirvió él también y bebió sin nombrar palabra. Misaki lo imitó, observando hacia algún punto alejado del local. Siguiendo ya los efectos de la segunda copa, Akihiko comenzó la conversación, porque ya no soportaba el silencio.

—Me enteré que tu marido murió hace poco. Lo lamento.

No lo lamentaba en realidad. Le daba lo mismo, el cómo, el cuándo, y hasta el por qué.

—Gracias—respondió el ojiverde, dando otro sorbo de tinto—. ¿Te dijo Isaka-san?

—Si.

—Me lo imaginé.

—Me dijo otras cosas también.

—Eso también me lo imagino—comentó Misaki, mirándolo con una extraña profundidad. Akihiko sabía que moría por preguntarle qué era lo que le habían dicho realmente. Pero Misaki no pronunció ninguna palabra, y se dedicó a beber lentamente, concentrado en cualquier cosa que se alejara de la presencia de Akihiko. Se oía una música suave de fondo, acompañada de las conversaciones apagadas de los otros clientes.

Akihiko se preguntó cómo debía empezar. Aunque, para ser francos, no estaba seguro de por qué lo había llamado.

Así que decidió partir por la pregunta que tenía atorada en la garganta desde que se había dado cuenta que Misaki había hecho sus maletas y se había esfumado.

—¿Por qué?

Por supuesto, no hablaban de la muerte de ese tal Honma que le había donado el apellido, y Misaki lo sabía. Lo observó por largos segundos antes de dejar la copa sobre la mesay cruzarse de brazos.

—¿Me llamaste para preguntarme eso?—.No sonaba como un reproche, pero lo era. Akihiko asintió. Misaki suspiró—. ¿Luego de todo este tiempo?

—No recuerdo haber tenido la oportunidad de hacerla. Te fuiste mucho antes.

Antes incluso de que Akihiko hubiera procesado lo que había pasado. Misaki negó con la cabeza.

—¿Es esto realmente necesario?

—Si.

—No lo recuerdo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Usagi-san. Simplemente déjalo ir.

¿Dejarlo? No. Ya había intentado dejarlo ir durante suficiente tiempo y las heridas seguían ahí, abiertas.

La copa sonó seca cuando Akihiko la colocó sobre la mesa con rabia contenida.

—Vamos a dejarlo en claro. Me arruinaste la vida. Merezco una explicación.

Misaki apretó los labios, sin saber si el escritor lo decía en verdad o sólo buscaba excusas para torturarlo. O para pelear. O las dos.

—No lo recuerdo.

—¡Pues piensa!

—No lo sé—masticó las palabras como si fueran arena. Posó ambas manos sobre la mesa, como sosteniéndose—. Tal vez porque se trataba de mi ídolo. Porque me sentía vacío. Porque me sentía insatisfecho. O porque era demasiado joven y demasiado estúpido. ¡Tal vez ninguna de esas, o todas las anteriores! Por Dios, Usagi-san, llevo años tratado de olvidarlo, y me lo sacas a flote como si nada de repente.

De toda la enorme cantidad de palabras, Akihiko sólo oyó una, que se le repitió como un bombo que se golpea dentro de su cabeza.

—¿Estabas insatisfecho?—no. Habla en serio—. ¿De qué? ¡Tenías una vida de lujo! ¡Teníamos una relación firme!

—¿Relación firme?—repitió Misaki casi escupiendo las palabras. Tomó aire, intentando no parecer sobrepasado por la situación, y se cruzó de brazos—. Usagi-san…nuestra relación no tenía nada de firme.

—No duramos cuatro años por nada.

—En serio, ¿tienes algún recuerdo real de nuestra relación? Yo estaba todo el tiempo tirando hacia atrás. Tú estabas todo el tiempo tirando hacia adelante. La única razón por la que duramos cuatro años, fue porque tú dominabas la relación.

Akihiko lo miró en silencio por unos segundos, inseguro de qué decir a continuación.

Si, era verdad. Era verdad.

Tomó aire con dificultad. Sus pulmones se sentían pesados.

—No me amabas—afirmó Akihiko. Porque era imposible que estuviese insatisfecho sexualmente. Ellos se la pasaban en eso.

Misaki sonrió tristemente.

—Por supuesto que te amaba, Usagi-san. Te sigo amando. Es mi karma.

Akihiko tragó saliva, que de pronto se había vuelto más espesa. Esa era una declaración. De esas simples que soltaba Misaki de repente como quien habla del clima, después de haberse negado a decir las palabras mágicas durante meses. En épocas pasadas, Akihiko se le habría lanzado encima y lo habría besado. Pero ahora no tenía permiso de hacer eso.

—¿Y entonces?

¿Qué otra cosa podía decir?

Misaki se encogió de hombros.

—Tú mismo me lo decías a cada rato, Usagi-san. Yo no era más que un niño.

Un niño que a pesar de sentirse feliz y a gusto, sentía inseguridad. Miedo del "qué dirán". Miedo del mundo adulto al que debía adentrarse en poco tiempo. Miedo de decepcionar a la única familia que le quedaba. Miedo del propio amor que sentía dentro, tan abrazante, quemante, apasionado, que no sabía si era un sentimiento o algún tipo de fiebre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El color del vino se había fijado de forma permanente en las mejillas de Misaki, que sostenía la cabeza en lo alto sólo gracias al codo que tenía apoyado en la mesa y a la mano que se posaba bajo su mentón. El estupor de la ebriedad levitando como el humo del cigarro alrededor de ellos.

Akihiko aún estaba bastante consciente, aunque se le nublaba la vista de cuando en cuando, y la lengua se le había aturdido. Pero al menos aún mantenía los ojos abiertos.

—¿Por qué te casaste?

Misaki abrió los ojos de golpe al oír su voz, y trató de enfocarlo. A Akihiko se le antojó esponjoso. Suave.

Caliente.

—¿Por qué no?—preguntó Misaki de vuelta. Akihiko curvó los labios.

—¿Lo amabas?

Hubo el silencio. Misaki pareció perderse en sus pensamientos, lejos, donde seguramente ese hombre rondaba con su vieja presencia. Akihiko sintió algo muy parecido a los celos.

Parecido.

—Vi su foto—insistió, con la sangre hirviendo—era un vejestorio.

Era obvio que pretendía degradarlo. Pero Misaki se rió, sostenido por el estupor.

—Qué se le va a hacer. Tengo debilidad por los viejitos.

Golpe bajo. Aunque no fuera realmente adrede. Akihiko sintió tantos deseos de babearle los labios a besos-a ver si había perdido la gracia con la edad- como de molérselos a golpes.

—Murió poco después de que se casaran, ¿no? ¿Es verdad que te dejó una fortuna?

Misaki podía estar ebrio, pero la capacidad e entendimiento la tenía intacta. Y si había algo en lo que era especialista, eso era leer entrelineas.

Entrecerró los ojos, mirándolos con rabia contenida.

—¿Qué estás insinuando?

_Oh, tú sabes lo que estoy insinuando, cariño._

—Nada.

—¿Dices que me casé por dinero?

El silencio otorga.

Misaki sacó su billetera y la abrió, dispuesto a pagar su parte y marcharse. Usagi-san agarró su muñeca con una rapidez impropia de un borracho. Su piel se sintió tan caliente al tacto, que se expandió por sus dedos, enrojeciéndolos.

—¿Lo hiciste?

_¿Lo hiciste conmigo también?_

—¡Cállate! ¿Qué sabes tú de Honma-san?—Misaki forcejeó para soltarse. Pero estaba borracho, y mareado.

—¿Entonces lo amabas?

Misaki detuvo todo movimiento, la vista pegada al suelo. Su mano libre tapó sus ojos y sintió la respiración errática que precede al llanto.

Y luego lágrimas.

Akihiko no supo si sentirse más furioso o más culpable.

—¿Lo extrañas?—tentó Akihiko, pensando que la palabra amor seguía siendo demasiado poderosa para Misaki. El ojiverde asintió, sin decir nada.

—Honma-san… yo hubiera hecho lo que él me pidiera. Lo hice.

—¿Te pidió que te casaras con él?

Misaki asintió, aún soltando pequeños gemiditos salados por las lágrimas.

—¿Lo amabas?

Misaki negó con la cabeza, y Usami Akihiko sintió que le quitaban un peso del corazón.

—¿Por qué te alejaste de Takahiro?

Era una pregunta compleja. No sólo porque la respuesta inmediata era obvia, sino porque le obligaba a hablar cosas de las que no quería hablar.

—Por ti.

_Y por muchas cosas más que no tienen nada que ver contigo._

_Porque no quería que viera el trapo que quedó de mí luego de nuestra separación. Porque no quería que me viera rompiendo todas las reglas morales que me había enseñado. Porque no quería que estuviera presente en el matrimonio más triste de todo Japón. Porque no quería que viera lo destruido que le había dejado la viudez._

Usagi asintió, sin necesitar más explicaciones.

Calló el silencio.

Misaki cerró los ojos y tocó una de sus orejas, como si algo le molestara. Curvó el cuello y su mano se deslizó por su clavícula descubierta, para luego agarrar el borde de la camisa y tirar de ella hacia afuera, intentando aflojarla. Para variar, lo seducía sin darse cuenta, con sus párpados caídos y sus mejillas acaloradas. Akihiko observó su cuello y se preguntó cuántos hombres habían dejado su huella por allí, después de él. Cuántos había aspirado su aroma y lamido su piel suave y joven. Recorrido sus recovecos. Acariciado su vientre con los dedos, como le gustaba.

Y no pudo evitar preguntarlo, porque se moría de curiosidad. Y de celos.

Y de morbo.

—¿Cómo fue?

Por supuesto, la pregunta fue demasiado vaga, y Misaki no la entendió. Lo miró9 con sus cansados ojos aguados, estrechos.

—¿Cómo fue? ¿Con _él_?

Con ese que nos arruinó la vida. Que te seguía entre las sobras y te trataba como un animalito que se amansa con la paciencia. Que te sedujo con su aroma a ídolo y su sonrisa luminosa. Que esperó paciente, escondido, como cazador que espera que su presa se acerque desprevenida. Que esperó que yo bajara la guardia, cometiera un error de cálculo y me atreviera a mirar al lado para colocarse junto a tu oído y susurrarte palabras prohibidas. Que te alejó de mí. Ese Ijuuin.

—¿Eres alguna clase de masoquista?

—Es probable.

Misaki lo miró extrañado, pensando nuevamente que Akihiko intentaba torturarlo lentamente, y servirse una especie de venganza con un plato frío. Se masajeó los ojos, y bebió otro sorbo de vino.

¿Cuántas copas llevaba ya?

—Fue… gentil.

Akihiko se arrepintió de haber preguntado. Tal vez, en verdad era un masoquista sin sentido.

—¿Yo no era gentil?

_Y dale con que las gallinas mean._

Misaki enrojeció hasta la frente.

—S-Si… pero de otra forma—la mirada de Usami buscaba más explicación—Eras… dominante. Pero siempre estaba… mi… placer antes que el tuyo.

Misaki escondió la cara entre las manos, y lanzó una risita nerviosa, seguramente causada por el alcohol. Luego le acercó la copa arrastrándola con la mano, aún mirando al suelo, y Akihiko le sirvió más.

El escritor sonrió. Misaki estaba siendo Misaki otra vez. Toda esa aura, ese aire de seguridad que le rodeaban habían desaparecido. No eran más que una fachada.

Santo, santo vino.

—No sé por qué estamos hablado de esto. Cambiemos de tema—exigió Misaki, sin fuerzas en realidad.

—¿Por qué? Sigue, quiero saber.

—Cállate, baka. Eres igual de pervertido que siempre.

—Siempre te gustó que yo fuera un pervertido, en realidad—Akihiko se acercó, apoyándose sobre la mesa. Si no fuera porque tenía aguante, se habría golpeado su ebrio cráneo contra la madera—. Siempre fuiste un mojigato–le dijo con una sonrisa de lado, pero parecía más un insulto que una broma— Sin mi, todavía serías virgen.

Obviamente, Misaki no lo tomó como un comentario amistoso. pero en vez de endurecer la mirada, sus parpados calleron, cargados de tristeza. Akihiko pensó que se había pasado. El momento de pelear había sido hace dos horas, no en ese momento.

Los labios de Misaki formaron una mueca curvada en descenso.

—Sí…—le dijo. Akihiko parpadeó, sorprendido con la respuesta—. Tú siempre tan inteligente. Tan experimentado. Tan desenvuelto… Tu padre tenía razón. Yo no era nada al lado tuyo.

Era a la vez un lamento, a la vez un reproche. Misaki levantó su copa para brindar por sus propias palabras, y bebió. Pero Akihiko se había ofendido, a pesar de que no le había lanzado ningún insulto directo, y tal vez ni siquiera pretendía insultarlo.

Aunque fuera con voz negra.

—¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

Podría ser el alcohol, porque él no solía tener esos cambios de humor. Pero Misaki sí, y el trago los había acrecentado.

—¿Y cómo se supone que yo debía sentirme?—la ebriedad les hacía hablar incoherencias. Saltar de una frase a la otra omitiendo todas las del medio. Escupir. Vomitar—. Tú eras un escritor famoso, siempre con resultados por sobre el promedio. _Yo_ era el promedio. Eras millonario, y yo no tenía dónde caerme muerto. Me dabas regalos caros, y yo no tenía cómo devolvértelos. Eras un adulto que había tenido una enorme cantidad de amantes, en cambio yo…—Misaki se detuvo y se le aguaron los ojos de nuevo. Akihiko parpadeó con rapidez, no muy seguro de que estaba siguiendo el ritmo de la conversación—. Tú fuiste el primero—le dijo Misaki—. Yo ya tenía veintiuno, y mi única experiencia habías sido tú. Y yo te amaba tanto, y no tenía nada que darte, ni siquiera en ese ámbito.

—Misaki…

—Y era injusto. ¡Era injusto! Porque yo no tenía cómo competir con ese modelo. Incluso al lado de ese puto era una basura. Y tú te estabas dando cuenta.

—¡Ya basta!

Ya no quería seguir escuchándolo, a pesar de que él mismo lo había pedido. Misaki se limpió las lágrimas con la manga, y revolvió el vino con un movimiento circular, como tratando de distraer la mente.

Misaki se había dado cuenta. Se había percatado de la presencia floral de Ryota que sobrevolaba a su alrededor cada vez que se presentaba en alguna fiesta. Y se había mantenido en silencio, esperando que Akihiko renegara de él y buscara algo más emocionante en el otro.

Pero Akihiko nunca habría tocado a Ryota estando compartiendo la cama con Misaki.

Y Misaki tampoco. Por eso, esa misma noche, Misaki había confesado casi a gritos y se había encerrado en su habitación antes de que Akihiko lo procesara. Y a la mañana siguiente había desaparecido.

Y aunque no lo justificaba, Akihiko comprendió un poco el comportamiento errático del editor durante todos esos años.

El haber caído en los brazos de ese dibujante de quinta.

El haber desaparecido.

Su matrimonio.

El poder al que se aferraba con uñas y dientes dentro de la empresa de su marido.

_¿Has estado tratando de ser digno de mí, Misaki?_

—Yo te habría perdonado—confesó Usagi-san con voz entrecortada. Misaki sonrió tristemente.

—Yo no.

Un grupo musical se había instalado en el escenario, y el local se había llenado de melodía. Algunas parejas se habían levantado a bailar, invadiendo la pequeña pista al centro del pub-restaurante. Misaki observaba a los bailarines con la mirada desenfocada y una sonrisa atontada, completamente perdido. Akihiko no podía entender qué de divertido podía tener el par de ancianos que oscilaba al ritmo de esa trompeta, pero la expresión de Misaki era digna de admirar. El cabello que comenzaba a crecer nuevamente y que se colaba entremedio de sus ojos y le hacía cosquillas en las mejillas, obligándolo a retirarse los mechones de la cara. Las manos pequeñas que aplaudían suavemente al ritmo de la música. El cuello que se curvaba junto al movimiento de la cabeza. El borde de la camisa tironeada a causa del calor.

—¿Quieres bailar?—soltó. Misaki dejó de aplaudir y lo miró extrañado. El color rosáceo del rostro volvió con la vergüenza.

—Claro que no, baka—y volvió a la pista, ahora sin aplaudir. Pero Akihiko no era de los que aceptaba un NO. Sonrió, se levantó, y se dirigió a paso inseguro hasta Misaki, sujetándose de la mesa. Éste lo miró con los ojos abiertos cuando su cuerpo le creó sombra, y luego a su alrededor, nervioso, cuando Akihiko comenzó a tironearlo hasta la pista.

En serio, ¿qué mierda le importaba a Akihiko que algún viejo conservador de mierda no estuviera de acuerdo?

Misaki hizo fuerza contraria, pero ni él podía esperar que su cuerpo pudiese contra el de Akihiko. Tieso como una momia, Misaki fue arrastrado hasta la pista, pegado al cuerpo del otro, y obligado a moverse al ritmo de la música.

—Estás loco—comentó. Akihiko se rió, y con una de sus mano, apoyó a la fuerza la cabeza de Misaki sobre su pecho. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en la sensación del cabello de Misaki sobre su mejilla.

Misaki miraba a su alrededor con semblante preocupado. No vaya a ser que alguien lo viera en semejante estado, y bailando con un hombre, para peor. Observó a las personas. A la pareja que se miraba con devoción. Al hombre que bailaba con los ojos cerrados con su mujer, y a su mujer, que observaba al guapo jovencito de la esquina. Al hombre mayor que bailaba con una mano sosteniendo a su pareja, y con un vaso de trago largo en la otra.

Nadie los miraba a ellos.

Y por lo demás, se había casado con un hombre, aunque fuera por razones ajenas al amor, No era ningún secreto que le gustasen los hombres. Así que se permitió cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en el corazón que latía contra su oído. En la mano sobre sus cintura. En la palma sobre el dorso de su mano, apoyada sobre el pecho del escritor. En el vientecito que expiraba Usagi-san y le hacía cosquillas en el cuello. En el movimiento de las caderas de Akihiko sobre las propias.

Esta era la primera vez que bailaban.

La primer vez que Akihiko arrinconaba a Misaki con un propósito diferente al de besarle hasta las entrañas. Que se permitía llevar un ritmo diferente al de las embestidas. Que podía observar el cuello de Misaki desde arriba, y ver cómo el cabello que lo rodeaba se movía con su respiración.

¿Por qué no habían hecho eso antes?

Oh! Bueno, ¿qué importaba? Lo estaban haciendo ahora, y era correcto. Tanto como respirar o pestañear. Se preguntó si su aroma seguía siendo a niño. Si su sabor seguía sabiendo a inocencia. Y no pudo evitar arrastrar la nariz por la curvatura descubierta de la ropa, y depositar un beso.

Los músculos bajo sus manos se tensaron y Misaki se alejó de él.

—Tengo que irme—declaró, comenzando a caminar-trastabillar-hacia la mesa. Sacó su billetera y dejó una buena cantidad de billetes, mientras Akihiko lo observaba desde la pista aún con las palmas al aire. Viendo que la figura de Misaki se alejaba zigzagueando hacia la salida, inconscientemente lo siguió.

Llegaron al pasillo y subieron por el ascensor. No estaba seguro de si Misaki lo había visto, porque en cuanto se abrieron las puertas, Misaki se cargó sobre la pared, de frente, y cargó la mejilla sobre el espejo frío, lanzando un suspiro de alivio. Akihiko lo miró con curiosidad y giró la vista mareada hacia los botones luminosos.

El recepcionista había apretado en cuatrocientos treinta y algo.

Inseguro, apretó el 4 y se recargó de espalda contra el espejo, desconcentrado en la redondez del trasero de Misaki.

Tocó el timbre que anunciaba el piso 4, y ambos caminaron como autómatas hacia el final de un pasillo. Misaki se apoyó junto a una puerta con los ojos cerrados, y volvió a soltar el aire. Akihiko posicionó un brazo a cada lado y comenzó a besar los espacios donde hubiera libre acceso. El editor abrió los ojos, sobresaltado, y encogió un hombro, para evitar los labios de Akihiko.

—No.

_Pero siempre dices que no. Y siempre quieres._

A Misaki le costó zafarse del agarre del escritor borracho, y con dificultad pasó la tarjeta que abría la puerta. Se escurrió hacia el interior con flexibilidad, intentando cerrarle.

_¡Oh,no! Olvídalo._

Akihiko aguantó el grito de dolor al sentir la orilla de la puerta apretándose contra su antebrazo. Misaki soltó un grito ahogado al ver que lo había lastimado, y se alejó de la puerta para liberarlo. Trastabilló hacia atrás mientras la puerta se cerraba, huyendo de la presencia negruzca y gigantesca de Usami Akihiko, que se arrodilló de pronto, completamente ebrio, y le abrazó las piernas con soltura, apoyando la cabeza contra sus muslos y cerrando los ojos.

Misaki casi se cae. Intentó soltarse, pero era imposible.

—Usagi-san—susurró, apretándole los brazos. Usagi-san suspiró, molesto, y retiró las manos de Misaki con fastidio. Misaki sintió sus palmas frías colárseles bajo la camisa. Ahogó un sobresalto, y trató de zafarse de nuevo, pero sus rodillas cedieron bajo el peso del otro, y su espalda calló en seco sobre el suelo.

Akihiko se arrastró sobre Misaki. Ciego. Enfermo. Borracho.

Estaba bien. Que Misaki estuviera ahí era lo normal. Lo correcto. Bajo su cuerpo. Amasado bajo sus manos. Con la lengua enredada con la suya y siendo mordido por sus dientes. Y se sentía tan caliente, tan húmedo, tan aromático, que una protesta no podía ser más que un gemido disfrazado. Y no es como si Misaki estuviera luchando mucho.

Misaki gimió dentro de la niebla alcohólica y agarró su camisa con las fuerzas que le quedaban. Akihiko tironeó de la ropa del otro, tratando de liberarle los hombros, y los besó como solía hacerlo cuando todavía eran unos ilusos que pensaban que estarían juntos para siempre.

_Y creo que estoy pensándolo de nuevo_.

Una pierna de Misaki se apretó contra su cintura, y Akihiko la sugetó, haciendo círculos sobre el muslo.

—Usagi-san… Usagi-san… no me hagas esto. No es correcto.

Y sin embargo, cariño, tu cuerpo me pide a gritos que lo sobe contra el mío. Tu voz me pide ahogada que la calle con mis besos. Tus manos me piden desesperadas que les de acceso a través de mi ropa.

_¿A quién debería hacerle caso, Misaki? ¿A ti o a tu conciencia?_

Por supuesto, le hizo caso al cuerpo, al alcohol y al aroma de su cuello, y mando a la conciencia a meterse por donde mejor cupiese.

—¿Dónde está tu cuarto?—le preguntó Akihiko con voz rasposa. Misaki soltó el aire con fastidio e hizo fuerza para mantenerlo cerca.

—¡Shht! Hay gente—susurró, dándole besos cortos en los labios. Akihiko se irguió con dificultad, llevándose a Misaki con él. Habló en susurros:

—¿Dónde está tu cuarto?

Misaki le indicó una puerta de la derecha y lo volvió a callar.

Akihiko lo besó, metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta, y lo dirigió hasta la pieza indicada.

Sus cuerpos rebotaron al caer contra el colchón. Uasagi-san desabrochó la camisa y liberó el pecho de Misaki para poder lamerlo a conciencia. Misaki lanzó un gemido al sentir la lengua de Akihiko sobre su vientre, que Akihiko acalló con una mano sobre la boca.

Pero, en serio, no podía concentrarse en lo que hacía con la lengua de Misaki haciéndole cosquillas en la palma.

Akihiko se rió por lo bajo, y levantó la cabeza a la altura de su amante, desconociendo ese tipo de acciones. Los ojos de Misaki, medio nublados, también denotaban diversión. Era un escenario tan familiar, y tan extraño al mismo tiempo. Tan propio y tan ajeno. Tan real y tan sueño, que el escritor pensó que se iba a volver loco. Deslizó lentamente la mano de los labios de Misaki, acariciándolos. Misaki cerró los ojos aspiró un poco de aire, abriendo la boca. Akihiko ladeó la cabeza, e introdujo un dedo entre los labios del editor. Misaki le pasó la lengua hirviente en la punta de su dedo, causándole un cosquilleo, y Akihiko sonrió, sacándolo, y dejando una marca de su propia saliva sobre el cuello de Misaki. Todavía tierno y comestible. Se mordió el labio, y lanzó una embestida de cadera contra la del menor, el que gimió bajo su toque y se abrió de piernas para él. Akihiko se sentía tan duro que le dolía. Podía sentir la erección de Misaki contra la suya, y sus labios calientes contra su quijada mientras le arañaba la espalda, y sintió que si no estaba dentro se moriría de la angustia.

Llevó sus manos a su pantalón y trató de abrirlo con desesperación, si dejar de besarlo. Cuando se bajó los pantalones, sintió tanto alivio, que soltó un suspiro mientras los lanzaba del otro lado de la habitación. Luego se fue al pantalón de Misaki, que reía, completamente borracho, mientras trataba de sacarse la camisa.

Jamás había estado en una situación ni parecida con él, y aún así, era maravillosa. Porque Misaki nunca había estado tan desenvuelto, y poco le importó si fue porque era mayor, o porque estaba tan ebrio que no sabía ni quién le estaba despojando de la ropa. Por que era Misaki. No era Ryota, ni Shunsuke, ni Yuito, ni Kohtaro, ni el último que se había tirado dentro de ese asqueroso baño hace una semana. Era Misaki, en todo su esplendor, como Dios lo trajo al mundo, como él lo había visto hasta cansarse durante cuatro años, y como ahora lo veía nuevamente. Misaki y sólo Misaki, rodeándolo con sus piernas y lamiéndole la manzana de Adán con la punta de la lengua. Encorvando la espalda y lanzando un gemido cuando le abría las nalgas y acariciaba la entrada con la cabeza de su pene.

—Voy a morir—fue un susurro, pero habría sido igual si hubiera sido un grito. Misaki se acarició los labios y giró la cabeza al sentir que su entrada comenzaba a ser invadida.

—Mnnh.

La espalda de Misaki se encovó y sus dientes se apretaron al sentir el dolor de su recto siendo forzado a abrirse. Akihiko aguantó el dolor que Misaki le causaba al enroscar sus puños contra su cabello, como indicándole que fuera más despacio, pero él no podía hacer tal cosa. Casi podía sentir los anillos de la entrada de su amante al abrirse, para luego apretarlo de vuelta, mientras las descargas eléctricas le subían por la espalda baja. No iba a parar. Se iba a adentrar tanto, que Misaki no iba a poder volverlo a sacarlo.

Cansado de las preliminares, lo metió todo de una estocada, y Misaki le tiró del cabello con más fuerza. Akihiko lanzó un suspiro al sentirse dentro por fin, mientras dejaba a Misaki descansar de la invasión.

—Baka…

Se lo dijo con la lengua tan dormida, que casi no se lo entendió. Akihiko rió, tratando de recordar cuántas copas de vino le había dado. Pero tomando en cuenta que se habían tomado como tres botellas ellos solos, muchas.

Movió las caderas en respuesta, y Misaki soltó un gemido en sorpresa. Volvió a tirarle el cabello, esta vez en castigo, y Akihiko respondió con una seguidilla de estocadas. Misaki lo agarró del cuello con los brazos, tratando de no deslizarse por las sábanas, mientras lanzaba un gemido corto a cada invasión. Pero aún así, no era suficiente. Akihiko quería más. Le agarró la parte de atrás de las rodillas, y las levantó, tratando de tener más acceso, y volvió a atacar, apretando los labios. Misaki lo miraba con las pupilas dilatadas y los labios abiertos. Lo besó, sin dejar de embestir, y Misaki lo recibió dispuesto. Podía acostumbrarse de nuevo a la lengua de Misaki recorriéndole la boca. Hasta ahora, no se había percatado de lo mucho que lo extrañaba. De lo mucho que necesitaba verlo así, con los ojos cerrados, gimiendo, retorciéndose. Haciendo con él una nueva travesura, ya que Takahiro ya los había descubierto. Podían esconderse del mundo de nuevo. De sus familias, de Isaka, de sus amantes y hasta del marido muerto, y verse en la oscuridad de un hotel, en un pasillo, en un baño, en un ascensor o donde sea que Misaki quisiera con tal de verlo con las mejillas en rojo y los labios hinchados, gritando su nombre y arqueándose bajo su toque.

Con la sola idea, sintió que el orgasmo salía de él.

Misaki terminó en un grito ahogado, manchándolos. Akihiko soltó el aire y las fuerzas que le quedaban lo abandonaron. Se recostó cansado sobre Misaki, el que le rodeó el cuello con un brazo, y con el otro se pasaba la mano violentamente por la cara, en un signo de cansancio extremo. Akihiko los tapó con los musculos flojos y cerró los ojos, acariciando los costados de Misaki con flojera. Depositó un beso sobre una de sus tetillas y levantó los ojos, con la esperanza de encontrarse con los de Misaki.

Pero Misaki tenía el rostro ladeado, los ojos cerrados y la respiración constante y tranquila, ya dentro del otro mundo. Decepcionado y satisfecho a partes iguales, acarició la piel bajo él con la nariz, y cerró los ojos, esperando dormirse también.


	6. El pasado y el despertar

**Un año antes de la separación**

Misaki dejó la hoja que había estado leyendo a un lado, sobre la pila que estaba a su izquierda, y se concentró en la siguiente página. Usagi-san había ido a visitar no sabía qué escuela con Aikawa-san para inspirarse en su siguiente libro y recaudar información, por lo que cuando Misaki había llegado -con una enorme cantidad de papeles dibujados que en el futuro se convertirían en mangas de calidad, las compras, su maletín y su chaqueta en las manos- había encontrado la casa vacía. Y por supuesto, convertida en un completo chiquero. Así que suspirando, se había puesto manos a la obra, y había dejado todo listo antes de seguir con su trabajo.

Y ahí se encontraba en ese momento. Revisando el manga más mal organizado que le había tocado revisar jamás. Ya le había tachado tantas partes con su lápiz rojo, que no sabía si el autor iba a poder soportar tanta humillación. Pero es que no podía evitarse, el manga era horroroso. La idea era buena, pero no se entendía casi nada, ponía los textos donde no los tenía que poner, los tamaños de los recuadros parecían hechos al azar, y en fin. Misaki estaba ya comenzando a pensar que le tiraban los peores autores porque era nuevo, o tal vez, porque vivía con Usagi-san y la mayoría pensaba que había entrado a Marukawa gracias a eso.

Pero Misaki no se iba a rendir.

Él le había dicho a Isaka-san que trabajaría duro para que nadie vinculara su contrato con el sensei, y eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Con una mano delante y la otra atrás, pero haciéndolo. Iba a hacer que se tragaran todos sus comentarios, transformando ese espécimen en un manga que llegara a los top ten.

La puerta chirrió, y Usagi-san entró con su chaqueta en una mano, y el cigarro entre los labios.

—Tadaima*—avisó, tirando la chaqueta sobre el sillón y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

—Okaeri**—respondió Misaki sin mirarlo, concentrado en el papel. Sintió que Usagi abría una gaveta, sacaba tazas y se servía un café. Misaki levantó la mirada por primera vez y volteó extrañado la cabeza para verlo dar su primer sorbo—¿No quieres bañarte primero?—le preguntó. Usagi-san lo miró confuso—Que te arregles primero.

Usagi-san alzó el mentón, comprendiendo.

—Había pensado que podíamos hacer… ya sabes, algo más interesante—le dijo con esa sonrisa perversa tan propia. Misaki lo miró con advertencia tras sus ojeras, y volvió la vista a la pila de papeles.

—A diferencia de ti, yo tengo que ir, ¿lo olvidas?

—Nah, pero puedo hablar con…—Misaki le dio una mirada enojada—…está bien, no te enojes, no hablaré con nadie. En serio, que cabezota—dijo para sí mismo, mientras agarraba el periódico.

—Está bien, no te preocupes. Intuía que no querrías, así que te hice la cena, está dentro del microondas. Recuerda dejar la loza fuera del lavaplatos, ¿si? Detesto que se junte dentro. Los pantalones de tu pijama favorito están planchados, así que puedes usarlos hoy.

—Ok— Usagi se sentó frente a su novio con el periódico en las manos y lo estiró frente a él, poniendo luego los pies sobre la mesa con un suspiro.

Los ojos de Misaki viraron automáticamente del personaje de _Yuna, la niña biónica_ a los pies de Usagi-san. Sus labios se desviaron con un poco de disgusto, pero volvió la vista al manga. Arregló las últimas páginas y se levantó, dispuesto a arreglarse. Desvió la mirada para irse al baño, cuando vio la chaqueta de Usagi-san sobre el sillón. Chasqueó la lengua con rabia mientras lo agarraba.

—Usagi-san, por dios, ¿no puedes dejar las cosas en el perchero?—alegó, poniendo la chaqueta en su lugar— ¡Me destrocé la espalda limpiando hoy!

El escritor lo miró tras el periódico con la ceja alzada.

—Estás estresado, ¿lo sabías?

Si las miradas mataran, Usami Akihiko habría tenido un ataque al corazón en ese preciso momento.

Sonó el celular de Misaki.

—¿Aló? ¡Sensei! No, estoy un poco atrasado—comentó, caminando hacia Usagi-san, y empujándole los pies fuera de la mesa con una pierna (Usagi-san bufó), para luego volver a la mesa de centro y comenzar a levantar los papeles—. En realidad, pensaba darme una ducha rápida, nada más… ahá… No, no va… … ¿E- en serio?… … no es necesario, tomaré un taxi. Pero es muy amable de su parte—Usagi-san levantó la vista receloso, y se quedó escuchando atentamente la conversación—… ha, ha, ha, ha, qué cosas dice… Emmhh, no lo sé… … Ha-hai. Muy bien. Demórese un poco eso sí, ¿está bien?… … Bien, adiós.

Misaki cortó, y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

—¿Quién era?—interrogó Usami con el entrecejo fruncido. Misaki se detuvo, y lo miró con sus ojos inocentes.

—Ijuuin sensei.

Alertas arriba, listas para sonar.

—Ho… ¿Y te llamaba para…?

Misaki rodó los ojos.

—Quería saber por qué no había llegado, es todo—se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando. Usami volteó sobre el sillón, quedando de rodillas, para poder mirarlo de frente.

—¿Y para qué debe demorarse, si se puede saber?

Misaki se tensó, sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación. Rodó los ojos nuevamente, junto con un suspiro. Esto de tener novio celoso…

—Vendrá a buscarme, ya que tú no vas—Misaki se encogió de hombros— tiene la loca idea de que los taxistas nocturnos son asesinos encubiertos. Le he dicho que use el tema para una manga, pero creo que tiene mucho con The Kan. Bueno, voy a bañarme, antes de que llegue.

Misaki volvió a voltear dispuesto a caminar hacia el baño, pero sorpresivamente Usagi-san pasó cono un rayo junto a él y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

—¿Qué haces?—le preguntó Misaki con pestañeos rápidos y sorprendidos. Usagi-san volteó rápidamente.

—Voy a bañarme. Llámalo y dile que no es necesario que venga. Voy contigo.

—Haaaa?

*Tadaima: ¡Ya llegué!

**Okaerinasai: Bienvenido

X

Era una fiesta gigantesca.

Originalmente, la editorial hacía dos fiestas de navidad diferentes, una elegante para los escritores y la gerencia, y otra común para los editores, ambas el mismo día. Pero el señor de la limpieza le había dicho a Misaki que el salón vip se había inundado por causas desconocidas, por lo que se había organizado una sola gran fiesta para todos. Buena comida, pero todo de autoservicio. Así que ahora, Misaki y Akihiko se encontraban tiesos junto a una pared, observando aburridos a los invitados conversar, bailar y beber animadamente dentro de la enorme carpa que se había creado para la ocasión. Como habían escritores famosos entre los invitados, no habían faltado los fotógrafos de revista y otros invitados del area.

A pesar de haber insistido tanto en ir, Misaki no tenía realmente la intención de quedarse mucho tiempo. Por él, no se hubiera ni aparecido. Sólo verle las caras al grupo de los _shōnen__*_ al mirarlo le daban retorcijones en el estómago. Y aunque estando junto a Usagi-san lo miraban el doble, y peor, tenerlo cerca le daba un poco más de seguridad. Misaki miró de reojo a los grupos que se habían formado a su derecha mientras conversaba con Usagi-san. Como para todas las celebraciones, los de literatura se separaban de los de manga y viceversa, por lo que siempre quedaban en lados opuestos. Misaki dudaba siquiera que se conocieran. Y esta vez, los de manga, o sea sus compañeros, se encontraban a su derecha. Pudo ver a lo lejos al pequeño grupo de los _hentai_, que eran bastante amables con él y era con quienes siempre terminaba relacionándose, aunque le daba un poco de vergüenza entrar a su oficina, con tantos pechos gigantes pegados en todas las paredes.

—¿Misaki?—Misaki parpadeó, y volvió la vista a Usagi-san—¿me estabas escuchando?

—Disculpa Usagi-san, estaba distraído.

—Te decía que Takahiro nos invitó a pasar la navidad en su casa.

—¡Oh! ¿En serio?—preguntó animadamente Misaki , entrelazando los dedos. Le hacía ilusión pasarla con su familia—¡pero eso es muy buena idea!—Usami asintió, pero no parecía del todo contento—¿No quieres?

—Sí quiero, claro que sí. Es sólo que… ya sabes… quería pasarla contigo.

—Pero baka, vas a pasarla conmigo.

—Me refería a _solos_.

Misaki enrojeció hasta la punta de las orejas.

—¡Usagi no baka! ¡No hables de esas cosas en público!—Akihiko se rió entre dientes y bebió el último sorbo de vino que le quedaba. Misaki jugó con sus dedos índices, con la mirada gacha—Usagi-san… yo me preguntaba… no sé muy bien qué regalarte. No puede ser muy caro, ya lo sabes, pero como ahora trabajo, puede ser mucho mejor que un ramo de flores de 300 yenes. ¿Qué te gustaría?

—Mmmh… Quiero Misaki.

Misaki estuvo bastante cerca de patear infantilmente el suelo.

—Lo haces a propósito, ¿no es cierto?—. La sonrisa burlona que Akihiko le entregó hablaba por sí misma. El escritor se llevó la copa a los labios nuevamente, y sólo cuando había intentado beber, se acordó de que ya no le quedaba nada dentro. Miró la copa con aburrimiento— ¿Quieres más? Tengo sed yo también. Aprovecharé a traerte, dame—ofreció el menor, recibiendo la copa de las manos del otro—. Espérame aquí.

—Sí.

Le fue difícil colarse entre tanta gente intentando servirse, pero finalmente, con la ayuda de su cuerpo pequeño y – debía decirlo- bastante flexible, Misaki había logrado pasar entremedio de los cuerpos de los otros y había llegado a la mesa. Sirvió vino tinto para Usagi-san (de cualquiera, porque de vinos él no sabía nada) y ponche para él, y salió de La multitud con todo el cuidado que le fue posible.

Esquivó a la gente que casi parecía ponérsele en frente a propósito (o era que tenía mala suerte), y se encaminó hacia Usagi-san, con la vista en las copas, cuidando de no voltearlas. Alzó la cabeza buscando la figura alta de su novio.

Pero no estaba solo.

Vio con expresión rígida la carcajada que Usagi-san le ofrecía a ese despampanante jovencito de movimientos sensuales y piernas largas – Y joder, QUE largas- que estaba frente a él. Y en su mano, una copa de vino blanco, exactamente igual al del otro.

Misaki miró sus copas con los ojos tristes y la mente indecisa. Se quedó en el mismo lugar, pensando, analizando, _deseando_ que Usagi-san volteara la cabeza de repente y se mostrara arrepentido al verlo a él. Esperando alguna especie de señal que le dijera que no era necesario que él fuera hasta allá y tuviera que mirar con desprecio –como cualquier persona mira a otra cuando le están intentando acaparar al novio- a un hombre que era dos cabezas más alto que él. De sólo pensarlo, la ya de por sí humillante situación se volvió elevada al cuadrado.

Pero en serio, ¿por qué Usagi-san tenía esa maldita copa en la mano, si sabía que Misaki iría por una para él? Sintió tantos deseos de pegarle patadas en las pantorrillas, que tuvo que concentrarse de detener el movimiento de sus piernas.

_Cálmate._

_Cálmate. Es un mal entendido, nada más._

—Takahashi-kun—una mano se posó sobre su hombro, y el amable rostro de Ijjuin sensei entró en su radio de visión. Misaki parpadeó, como si le hubieran sacado de un trance, y se concentró en las agraciadas facciones del autor de su biblia.

—Sensei…

—Creí que Usami-san te había convencido de no venir, no te había visto—comentó, poniéndose frente a él y cortando toda visión de Akihiko. Misaki apretó los labios ante la mención de Usagi.

—No, llegué un poco tarde, es todo. Vino conmigo.

—Entiendo. ¿Y esos vasos?

—Oh… El vino era para él, pero…—Misaki indicó hacia el escritor y el dibujante volteó a ver a su espalda.

—Ah… … Bueno, creo que está entretenido en otra cosa. ¿Puedo quedarme con la copa?—le preguntó, con una enorme y agraciada sonrisa. Misaki le sonrió tristemente de vuelta, y le ofreció la copa, para tomar él un trago de su ponche con la mirada gacha. Sintió la mano grande y cálida de Ijuuin posarse con suavidad en su espalda, y de pronto, el vientecito del aliento del sensei le hacía cosquillitas en el cuello al hablar—. No te quedes aquí solo. Quiero presentarte a unos amigos dibujantes, ven. Te caerán bien.

Misaki miró por última vez a Usagi-san, y asintió torpemente con la cabeza, dejándose guiar pon la fuerza de la mano a su espalda que lo guiaba hacia otro sector.

Justo en el momento en que Takahashi Misaki miraba su ponche y Usami Akihiko intentaba visualizar a su pequeño novio entre la multitud que se agolpaba en la mesa, Ijuuin sensei y un modelo llamado Ryota se miraban con complicidad.

*mangas para varones.

X

**Tercer (Re)encuentro**

Usami Akihiko hizo una mueca al sentir un travieso rayo de luz mañanero colarse frente a su dolorida cabeza. Suspiró, y apretó con más fuerza los párpados mientras se acomodaba entre los brazos del cuerpo que estaba junto al suyo. Aunque una parte de él le decía que la situación era conocida, la otra mitad se extrañó de que Ryota se encontrara en casa y que hubiera despertado con él después de tener sexo. Acarició la espalda del otro dentro de su adormecimiento y sintió un suspiro de satisfacción golpear contra su pecho. Y, otra vez, esa molesta vocecita que no le dejaba dormir, le decía que Ryota había decidido dormir demasiado hundido dentro de la cama.

Abrió los ojos con un poco de dificultad, intentando escapar del rayo maldito que se metía a la habitación a través de un pequeñito hueco que dejaban las cortinas azules.

_¿Cortinas azules?_

Akihiko miró a su alrededor, aún no despierto del todo. Nop, no era su casa. Suspiró. Otra vez había despertado al lado de un desconocido. Pero el lugar se veía decente esta vez, al menos.

Con un nuevo suspiro, miró hacia su pecho restregándose un ojo. Misaki hizo un movimiento de molestia, y se acomodó un poco más lejos de su cuerpo, tirando de la sábana hacia su lado.

¡¿MISAKI?

Akihiko se enderezó sobre un brazo, y miró a su nuevo (o viejo) amante con los ojos como platos, ya completamente despierto, y su cerebro trabajando al máximo.

Y cayó en la cuenta.

Por supuesto. El vino, el baile… el sexo.

Akihiko parpadeó, con la vista fija en las tranquilas facciones del menor, y recorrió con sus pupilas el camino oscilante de su costado desnudo hasta la sábana que le tapaba la entrepierna.

Por la concha de su madre.

Se oyó la voz de un niño desde el otro lado de la puerta, y Akihiko maldijo por lo bajo. Maldijo dos veces al sentir la voz de una mujer hablarle al niño, y una tercera al sentir el sonido de la televisión al prenderse, y los _Boom_ y _Plaf_ de los cartoons inundar todo el apartamento del hotel.

No tenía muchas opciones.

Posó la mano sobre el hombro de Misaki, y lo zarandeó un poco, intentando despertarlo.

—Misaki—susurró. Misaki frunció el entrecejo, y alejó la mano de él.

—Aguanta un poco más…—le dijo con voz ronca, pero gracias a todos los santísimos cielos, baja—…hago el desayuno en unos minutos.

Inspiró un poco de aire, y volvió a caer en el ensueño. Akihiko no pudo evitar sonreír al percatarse de que Misaki había retrocedido como seis años en el tiempo.

—Misaki…—repitió, zarandeando un poco más fuerte. Misaki soltó aire con enojo, y abrió los ojos con dificultad, para mirarlo con esos enormes ojos verdes dormidos y aguados por el sueño.

Que miraron a su alrededor con extrañeza por un momento.

Que se abrieron cuan grandes eran en el minuto siguiente.

Misaki levantó la cabeza de la almohada con tanta rapidez, que Akihiko sólo pudo ver una línea café antes que una cabeza, pero con igual rapidez, levantó la mano y la cerró sobre los labios que se habían abierto para soltar un alarido que se iba a escuchar dos cuadras más allá del Teito. Lo único que Akihiko podía ver, eran esos dos enormes ojos abiertos como dos círculos, mirándolo con pánico. Se llevó un dedo a los labios y luego de un "¡_Shht!_", miró en silencio hacia la puerta. Misaki lo imitó.

Se oyó la voz del niño de nuevo, amortiguada por la pared:

—¡Eiri-san, dame más chocolate!

—¡No, no, no, no!

Misaki ahogó un grito tras la palma de su mano, y volvió la vista al rostro de Akihiko. Luego bajó. Luego subió. Luego se miró a sí mismo. Soltó un gemido que se parecía bastante a uno de dolor.

Akihiko sintió que el calor del rostro de Misaki perdía contacto con su piel, y lo vio alejarse como si apestara, mientras trataba de taparse con las sábanas.

—Hay, Dios…—susurró—Hay, mi Dios—se salió de la cama arrastrando la sábana consigo—Hay, mi Dios—recorrió el corto pedazo junto a la cama que la sábana le permitía, de una lado al otro—Dios, Dios, Dios, Dios, Dios…

—Buen léxico.

—¡No es momento para chistes, BAKA YARO!—susurró a medio grito con la cara roja. Soltó un quejido. Se llevó una mano a la frente, y doblando lentamente las rodillas, se arrodilló junto a la cama y escondió el rostro contra el colchón. Otro gemido lastimero.

—¿Estás bien?

—Hai.

—Tenemos que hacer algo.

—¡YA LO SÉ, CÁLLATE!

—_¿O__tōsan?—_se oyó tras la puerta.

Si Akihiko había pensado que Misaki tenía la cara roja, se retractaba. La tenía tan blanca como el papel. Misaki lo miró de reojo, el terror personificado, y luego volvió la vista a la puerta.

—_¿Otōsan?_

Para horror de los dos, la manilla comenzó lentamente a rodarse. Misaki buscó a su alrededor, esperando encontrar _algo_, lo que fuera, que lo sacara del embrollo. La puerta comenzó a abrirse, y Misaki se metió nuevamente a la cama, esperando taparse la desnudez, como si eso ayudara en algo.

—Yuuki-kun. ¿Qué haces? Otōsan está durmiendo.

—Pero yo lo escuché.

—Fue idea tuya, hijo. Ven. Va a empezar ese programa de los monstruos feos que te gustan.

La puerta se cerró y Misaki soltó el aire, aunque no se había dado cuenta que lo había retenido en algún momento. Escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos, y volvió a inspirar como si le hubieran estado cortando el oxigeno de la garganta, tratando de volver a tomar control sobre sí mismo, de pensar con claridad. Cuando lo hubo logrado, se levantó, sacó un pijama de debajo de la almohada, y comenzó a vestirse.

—Báñate—le dijo el menor, estirando la camisa—. Buscaré la manera de que pases por la puerta sin que nadie te vea. Espérame a que te de la señal.

Y luego de que Akihiko hubiera asentido, se puso la bata y salió de la pieza.

— ¡Otōsan! Yo sabía que estabas despierto—le dijo Yuuki desde la mesa del comedor, donde él y su niñera, Eiri, tomaban desayuno. Misaki se acercó y le revolvió el cabello con una mano.

—¿Por qué?

—Te llamé, pero no me contestaste.

—Debo haber estado en el baño—inventó Misaki, sentándose. Yuuki se levantó y corrió a ver la televisión antes de terminarse su pan. Por eso a Misaki no le gustaban los desayunos occidentales. Te permitían caminar por toda la casa mientras comías, como si eso fuera muy saludable— ¿Terminaste tu desayuno?

—Hai.

—Entonces deja ese pan acá. No se come fuera de la mesa.

—Aaaaah—alegó el niño haciendo puchero. Misaki lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y Yuuki se comió lo que le faltaba de una sola mascada. Misaki rodó los ojos.

—¿Por qué no sales con Eiri-san? Abajo hay un salón de juegos inmenso.

—No quieroooo… Todavía no terminan mis monitos.

Misaki apretó los labios inconscientemente. Eiri, que no se perdía una, lo miró con expresión cómplice:

—Sí, pero los niños saludables deben salir de la casa. Así que yo y Yuuki-kun iremos al parque y jugaremos _tooooda_ la mañana—dijo la mujer, centrándose en Misaki en el _Toooda_. Misaki enrojeció, intentando imaginar cómo se había dado cuenta de que había alguien más en el cuarto.

Cuando el anime había terminado, el lugar se llenó del ajetreo de Eiri intentando juntar todo lo necesario para ir al parque, y de los pasitos de Yuuki-chan yendo de un lugar a otro. Misaki los miraba con aprehensión mientras bebía de su té, urgiendo mentalmente para que se fueran de una buena vez. Y cuando sus ruegos al fin fueron escuchados y respondió al adiós alegre de Yuuki antes de que desaparecieran por la puerta, pudo al fin respirar tranquilo. Se tapó la cara con una mano, sintiendo el silencio que lo rodeaba ahora, tan poco común para él por estos días. Cuando uno se hacía padre, los momentos de soledad disminuían considerablemente, a decir verdad.

Bueno, soledad hasta por ahí. La puerta de su cuarto se abrió, y Misaki sintió los pasos del escritor a su espalda. Intuyó que lo había quedado mirando cuando dejó de sentir el sonido de sus pies sobre la alfombra.

—No me diste la señal—le recordó Akihiko. Misaki no quitó la vista de su té.

—Lo siento, lo olvidé.

Se quedaron en silencio nuevamente. Oyó al mayor soltar el aire.

—Bien. Me voy.

Misaki no dijo nada, pero sintió que el estómago se le apretaba al oír los pasos de Akihiko alejarse de él. Sólo cuando la puerta se abrió, Misaki pudo reaccionar.

—Usagi-san…—fue un llamado un poco desesperado. Akihiko volteó, y ambos se miraron—… ¿Qu-Quieres un café? No creo que vuelvan pronto.

—Gracias. Estoy bien así.

—Ah… OK…—asintió Misaki, pateándose mentalmente. Akihiko asintió con la cabeza, incómodo, y volteó nuevamente—. ¡Usagi-san!—Akihiko volvió a mirarlo. Misaki se mordió el labio y miró su té nuevamente, intentando ordenar las ideas en su cabeza—. Lo lamento… —logró articular. Akihiko lo miró extrañado. Misaki se rio de lo estúpido que se sentía y se tapó el rostro con la mano nuevamente.

¿En qué había estado pensando? Usagi-san debía creer, ahora sí, que era una puta con todas las de la ley. Había metido la pata, y ahora se despertaban juntos, desnudos, y con caña. _Misaki, estúpido, ¡se suponía que el viaje era para dejarlo atrás, no para atraerlo!_ … Ahora si que no se quitaría el letrero de _fácil_ de la frente ni aunque se fuera a otro país. Él y su estúpida debilidad. Iba a morir de la vergüenza.

— ¿Por qué?—Misaki se sobresaltó. ¿_Todavía no se va_? Y miró al escritor con expresión amargada. Sus labios se curvaron.

—Debes estar pensando lo peor—logró soltar.

— ¿De qué?

—De mí.

Akihiko soltó el aire y se colocó la chaqueta, de pronto sintiendo una corriente de aire acariciándole la espalda.

—No. No es así.

—Aún así… lo lamento. Por todo.

—Está bien, ya hablamos de esto.

—No, es que yo… He hecho demasiadas estupideces últimamente—. Misaki soltó una risita nerviosa—Por alguna razón siempre cometo estupideces cuando se trata de ti… quería disculparme por eso y decirte que… esta será la última… _Te lo juro_.


	7. De llamadas y paseos

Lamento mucho la demora con éste capítulo, pero mis días desocupados acabaron o

Quiero agradecer por el gran cariño que le han demostrado al fic. Han sido unos lectores pacientes y críticos, de excelente calidad.

Sin más demora, el capítulo siguiente:

7.- **De llamadas y paseos**

**Cuatro horas luego del tercer (re)encuentro**

Misaki ya había tenido suficiente. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era tomar sus cosas y partir a Kōbe antes de que tuviera la mala suerte de cruzarse en el camino de Usami Akihiko una tercera vez. Si alguna vez creyó que estaba listo para enfrentar a su pasado, ahora volvía a la teoría de que escapar era la mejor opción.

_Simplemente no era__ un hombre de enfrentamientos…_

Aunque había olvidado sus razones, ahora recordaba el porqué se había autoexiliado de Tokio y alejado de todo lo que le recordara a su vida pasada. Era demasiado para su limitada capacidad de voluntad y su ya denigrada integridad. La tortura acababa hoy mismo.

Como Yuuki-chan y Eiri aún no llegaban, Misaki decidió que comenzaría por el equipaje de su hijo, así que se dirigió a su cuarto del hotel y comenzó a ordenar la maleta. Fue justo en ese momento que el celular de Misaki sonó del otro lado de la habitación del hotel, y tuvo que correr para alcanzar a contestarlo.

—¿Moshi-moshi?—preguntó con voz apurada.

—_¡Hey!—_se oyó una voz conocida del otro lado del teléfono. Misaki sonrió, olvidando su mala leche de repente.

—¡Takumi!

—_Hola, pichón._

—¿Cómo has estado? Qué alegría oírte, me arreglaste el día.

—_¿Tan temprano, y ya te metiste en problemas?_

—Y de los peores.

—_¿Se necesita acción policial?—_preguntó en broma. Misaki se rió y negó con la cabeza, como si Takumi pudiera verlo.

—Psicólogo, tal vez. Pero te llamaré cuando necesite de la fuerza bruta.

—_Oh, pero mi vida… Puedo hacerte de psicólogo también, aparte de paño de lágrimas_.

Misaki se rió, recostándose en el sillón para poder relajarse mientras conversaba. Takumi era uno de esos regalos divinos que si no los pescan en cuanto aparecen, se esfuman. Pero si los pescan a tiempo, se quedan para toda la vida. O sea, un amigo de los raros. Y por lo mismo, luego de todos esos años, el policía seguía en el puesto número uno de personas en las que Misaki podía confiar su vida. Porque Takumi no era simplemente un amigo. Era la persona que marcaba el comienzo de su nueva vida; era el hombre que había limpiado sus desastres; el que le había dado las fuerzas para salir adelante en un mundo en el que se sentía completamente solo; el único invitado en el matrimonio de conveniencia más triste de todo Japón; el que lo había sujetado durante el funeral de su marido; y nuevamente, el que lo había instado a seguir adelante.

—_Y hablando de amigos que son paños de lágrimas… Toudou me está haciendo a mí de paño, ¿sabes por qué?_

Misaki se puso en alerta, pensando que algo malo le había pasado.

—¿Por qué? ¿Estás bien?

—_No. __Me acabo de enterar por terceras personas de que tu hermoso trasero está en Tokio, y de que, por lo visto, no tenías intenciones de llamarme._

Misaki se pasó la mano por la frente, medio divertido, medio avergonzado. Por supuesto, que estúpido de su parte.

—Oh, lo siento… Ha sido una semana horrorosa.

—_Aha…—_se notaba que no le creía—. _Por lo visto, en los tiempos modernos, inaugurar una sede de una empresa en notable crecimiento no es un acontecimiento feliz._

—No seas exagerado. No se trata de eso. Claro que estoy feliz.

—_¿Y entonces?_

—Es la parte familiar la que me tiene estresado.

Takumi se quedó callado por un momento antes de soltar un "_Oh_". Al parecer, consideró que el tema era demasiado delicado, así que cambió a otro con rapidez.

—_¿Y cómo está el peque?_

—Bien. Cada día más grande y más contestador.

Takumi soltó una carcajada sonora:

—_Es que tú no intimidas a nadie, pichón._

—Cierra la boca, Baka. Cuando tengas que criar te quiero ver.

—_Mentira. Los niños me aman. _

—Sí, porque no eres el padre

Takumi volvió a reír:

—_Extraño a ese mocoso. Supongo que nos veremos antes de que te vayas, ¿no?_

Adiós planes de escape.

—Por supuesto.

—_¿Qué tal una salida familiar, como siempre? Llevémoslo al zoológico. Y luego lo dejamos con Eiri y nos vamos de parranda._

—Mmmhh… suena bastante bien. ¿Te molesta que lleve a mi sobrino? Hace tiempo que no me relaciono con él.

—_Por supuesto que no. Llévalo. ¿Mañana? ¿Cómo a la hora de almuerzo?_

—Hablaré con nii-chan.

—_Bien. Nos vemos, Misaki._

—Adiós.

**JRJRJRJRJRJR**

**14 horas después del tercer (re)encuentro**

Mahiro llevaba esperando alrededor de una hora en la salida de su escuela, y su poca paciencia comenzaba a escasear. Caminaba de un lado al otro, y luego miraba hacia la calle, para repetir el proceso hacia el otro lado. Y así, llevaba una hora vigilando que el auto de Otōsan apareciera en el horizonte para venir a buscarlo, pero no. Nada.

Habían tocado el timbre que anunciaba el fin de la hora de almuerzo ya, por lo que no había nadie en el patio y la escuela se encontraba en silencio. Y Mahiro no quería volver a clases, ni hablar. Si tenía que caminar, lo haría.

Suspiró, resignado a que, para variar, Otōsan lo había olvidado. Con lo despistado que era, no le extrañaba, pero eso no quitaba que estuviera enojado. Siempre era lo mismo. Si no fuera porque su tío Misaki había sobrevivido antes a Otōsan, Mahiro pensaría que estaba perdido.

Suspirando, sacó su celular y marcó el número que probablemente lo salvaría del embrollo. Rogó por su vida que descolgara.

—_¿Moshi-moshi?—. _Se oyó la voz grave y rasposa de Usagi-san del otro lado del celular. Mahiro soltó el aire que había estado guardando.

—¿Usagi-san?

—_¿Mahiro?_

—Hai…

—_¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?_

—Hai… Quiero decir… no—su padrino soltó el aire del cigarro ese que siempre estaba fumando antes de continuar hablando.

—_¿Qué pasó?_

— Otōsan se olvidó de mí otra vez. ¿Puedes venir por mí a la escuela?

Oyó a su padrino reírse con su voz grave.

—_¿Tan temprano?_

—Hai.

—_Bien. Llego en 10 minutos. No te muevas._

—Hai.

No tardó ni los 10 minutos que dijo que tardaría.

**JRJRJR**

Akihiko se extrañó de que ningún otro niño estuviera esperando para salir, y pensó había sido engañado. Después de todo, se trataba de Mahiro, el mayor pinganilla de la historia de la familia Takahashi, y el mayor salteador de clases también.

Mahiro se subió al deportivo sin ninguna expresión de culpabilidad en el rostro. En su lugar, estaba esa mirada de superioridad que siempre le salía cuando se sentaba en su auto, como si el no fuera de Akihiko, sino de él. Akihiko lo miró con un aura de enojo asomándose a su alrededor.

—Mahiro…—ten paciencia. Es un niño. Sólo un niño. No se estrangula a los niños— ¿Te estás saltando clases?

—Hai—le dijo el niño, encogiéndose de hombros. Pero antes de que Akihiko se le tirara encima para matarlo, agregó—: pero tengo autorización.

—¿A sí? Pues quiero verla—. Mahiro rodó los ojos y rebuscó la nota de Takahiro en su mochila para que el mayor pudiera leerla. Al comprobar que era genuina, Akihiko lo miró con sospecha una última vez y arrancó el auto—. Bien. Te llevaré a tu casa.

—Iie. No es a casa donde debo ir. Es al…—buscó un papel con anotaciones—…Ho..te..l.. Te….i….to.

Akihiko ignoró el hecho de que Mahiro leyera tan mal, y su cerebro se concentró en lo otro.

—¿Al hotel Teito?

—Hai.

—¿Con Misaki?

—Hai. ¿Lo conoces?

—Eh… Sí—dijo, con voz desapasionada. Suspiró y asintió, comenzando a recorrer el camino hacia el Hotel del que había salido prácticamente corriendo el día anterior. Esto no llegaba en bueno momento, definitivamente. Misaki no debía tener ningunas ganas de verlo aparecer.

Pero para su mala suerte, el tráfico estaba bastante libre y llegaron más temprano que tarde. Akihiko se planteó el quedarse en el auto y dejar que el niño se las arreglara solo, pero su conciencia fue más grande que sus deseos personales, y no le quedó otra que acompañarlo hacia el interior, y probablemente, hasta el cuarto piso.

Cruzaron el mostrador y Mahiro hizo un sonido de admiración.

—¡Cielos!—oyó a su vocecita—Usagi-san, ¿Misa-oji es tan rico como tú?

—No.

—Oh... Pero es rico.

—No lo sé, Mahiro. Probablemente tenga lo suficiente para vivir bien.

—¡Mira, allá están!—indicó Mahiro con uno de sus cortos dedos. Akihiko lo siguió, encontrándose con la menuda figura de Misaki sentada en los cómodos sillones de espera. A su lado, ese niño del demonio conversándole de algo. De pronto, el niño apuntó hacia una puerta de entrada cercana a la que ellos habían utilizado, y comenzó a correr. Misaki se levantó, con una enorme y hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, y se alejó de los sillones rumbo a la misma dirección.

Por supuesto, Usagi-san los siguió con la mirada.

El niño del demonio abrazaba a un hombre desconocido con enorme efusividad:

—¡TAKUMI!

—¡Hola, campeón! ¿Listo para un paseo?

—¡SÍ!

—Takumi—saludó Misaki, estirando los brazos. El hombre llamado Takumi dejó al pequeño del demonio en el suelo, y se dirigió hacia el ojiverde con una expresión que a Akihiko no le pareció muy decente.

Mucho menos que se abrazaran como si fueran un par de novios a punto de procrear, sin ninguna vergüenza.

Pero ya, que ese condenado le diera esa sonora nalgada a Misaki en medio del hotel más elegante de Japón, y que Misaki sólo soltara esa risita tonta…

—¡AUCH! ¡Usagi-san, me estás apretando la mano!

—Lo siento, Mahiro.

—¡YUUKI-KUUUUN!

Por supuesto, Mahiro no podía hacer menos que darles su ubicación con un enorme grito que hizo a medio hotel mirarlos extrañados. Y a Misaki, perder el color del rostro.

El niño del demonio saludó a Mahiro sacudiendo la mano tan fuerte que a Akihiko le dio la impresión de que se le saldría. Mahiro se soltó de él, y corrió todo desarmado hacia su nuevo primo. Akihiko se acercó a paso indeciso, percatándose de que Misaki estaba haciendo esfuerzos por ignorarlo y conversar con el hijo de puta.

—¡Hola, Mahiro!

—¡Hola! ¿Quién es él?—preguntó Mahiro, por supuesto sin ningún recato, apuntándole con el dedo y el brazo tan estirados que podría haberse confundido con un saludo nazi. Yuuki miró al hijo de puta con admiración.

—Es un amigo de otōsan. Se llama Takumi. Y es policía.

Mahiro abrió los ojos como platos.

¡Pft! Gran cosa. Seguramente no sabía ni escribir bien su nombre.

—¿Y usa pistola?—preguntó Mahiro. Yuuki asintió.

—Sí, yo la he visto. Pero no me deja cargarla.

—Haaa…—contestó Mahiro, mirando al hijo de puta con un poco de celos. A diferencia del niño Takahashi, el niño del demonio se acercó tímidamente al oído de su primo para preguntar.

—¿Y quién es él?

Mahiro sonrió con suficiencia, no dispuesto a perder.

—Es mi padrino—luego se acercó a Yuuki y puso una mano junto a su boca para seguir hablándole—Su aspecto da miedo, pero si lo sabes manejar, te compra todo lo que le pidas.

—Ooohh…

—Mira…—Mahiro volteó decidido y miró a Akihiko con cara de cachorro herido—¡Usagi-san, Usagi-san, Usagi-san, Usagi-san!

—¡QUÉ!

—En el zoológico venden unos animales de felpa gigantes. ¿Me puedes comprar uno?

—No.

—¡Me prometiste que mi regalo de cumpleaños sería el más grande de todos y no lo fue!

—Si lo fue.

—No lo fue. Y me prometiste que saldrías conmigo a ver los polluelos de pingüinos del acuario y nunca lo cumpliste. Si vas al zoológico conmigo y me compras el animal de felpa, te perdonaré.

—No.

—Hay osos de felpa también… gigantes.

Akihiko no pudo evitar mirar a Mahiro fijamente, intentando imaginar cómo sería ese oso de felpa prometido.

—Mahiro-kun—llamó una voz suave. Era Misaki, que se había agachado a la altura de su sobrino y lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa forzada—. Usagi-san debe estar ocupado. Yo te compraré el juguete que tú quieras, ¿está bien?

—¿Y yo?

—Tú también, Yuuki-chan.

—¡Wii!

—De hecho… no es una mala idea—soltó Akihiko inmediatamente, mirando al hijo de puta de reojo. Si las miradas mataran, el policía _ese_ tendría que haber arrestado a Misaki por homicidio en primer grado.

—Si lo es—masculló Misaki con los dientes tan apretados que chirriaban—es una pésima idea, porque los escritores son _adultos_ muy ocupados, y no tienen tiempo de ir con niños a zoológicos.

—Sabes perfectamente que si hay osos de felpa, yo voy—sentenció. Misaki se enderezó con la espalda tensa y los labios blancos de lo juntos que estaban. Akihiko alzó el mentón y estiró el brazo hacia el policía—. Usami Akihiko, mucho gusto.

— Hideki Takumi, mucho gusto también.

El gusto es mío, hijo de puta.

**JRJRJRJR**

Para su gracia y suerte, Misaki iba a su lado en el deportivo, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de hastío que no se le había quitado en la media hora de viaje que llevaban. Decía gracia y suerte, porque los niños habían querido ir juntos en el auto del escritor, pero Misaki prefería morir a que su hijo se sentara en un auto manejado por Akihiko. "_Quiero que llegue vivo y a salvo al zoológico, gracias_". Y si Akihiko se iba solo, los niños no iban a ceder.

Y helos aquí.

Sin ningún tipo de conversación.

—La vida es curiosa, ¿no crees?—tentó el escritor. Misaki no lo miró.

—No me hables.

Pero Akihiko continuó hablando. Le contó de su nuevo libro BL, que estaba seguro, sería un éxito total. Le habló de su novio modelo que estaba en otro país (inventó que Francia, porque no tenía ni la más puta idea), y hasta del almuerzo que explotó dentro del microondas el día anterior. Y luego continuó hablando mientras pagaban la entrada y mientras veían a los monos y a los hipopótamos, y a los elefantes, y a las zebras, y a los tigres, y a los animales marinos, y a los osos (qué cosas más tiernas que eran), y a los loros, y a los cisnes. Y cuando Misaki intentaba entablar conversación con el hijo de puta, Akihiko se encargaba de que el policía la pasara tan bien como la estaba pasando él al ver a los leones, a las serpientes, a los macacos, a los puercoespines y a los pavos reales, contándole todo lo que había leído sobre ellos. Y el hijo de puta se reía y abrazaba a Misaki, el que estiraba el labio en una mueca que pretendía ser sonrisa para luego mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados. Y luego compraron los peluches de felpa y les costó montones caminar con ellos de lo grandes que eran. Por supuesto, él no tenía intenciones de cargarlo, puesto que había sido idea de Mahiro, así que le tocaba llevar el oso a él. Y como Mahiro no podía con ambos, el policía miró a Akihiko con mala cara, cargó el peluche del niño, y los tres se adelantaron a mirar a los animales nocturnos dentro de esa cueva artificial.

Y Akihiko sintió que lo agarraban de la corbata y lo asfixiaban al tirarlo hacia abajo.

—¡Oye lo que te voy a decir!—le gritó Misaki fuera de sí—¡Irás allá, tomarás tu maldito oso de felpa y volverás a tu departamento!

—¿Por qué? Lo estoy pasando bastante bien.

Misaki lo empujó y Akihiko se vio libre de soltar la corbata de su cuello adolorido.

—Estás castigándome, ¿no es así? Estás castigándome por lo que te hice.

Akihiko se encogió de hombros.

—No soy tan rencoroso.

—¡No me jodas! ¡Eres el rey de los rencorosos! ¡Pero yo intento hacer las cosas bien, dejar las cosas en paz para que ambos podamos salir adelante! ¡Pero tú te empeñas en hacerlo difícil! ¿Por qué demonios no te desapareces de una buena vez? ¡Ya siento remordimiento suficiente, no necesito tu presencia rondándome para recordarlo!

Akihiko apretó los dientes.

—No des vuelta las cosas. Tu remordimiento no se compara con mi sufrimiento, así que me interesa una mierda.

—¡ENTONCES NO TIENES NADA QUE HACER AQUÍ!

—Tengo todo que hacer aquí. Aquí es mi lugar. Y también el tuyo.

—¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRME LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER UNA VEZ MÁS, USAMI AKIHIKO!

—¡Nunca hice tal cosa! ¡Siempre hicimos lo que tú querías! ¡Siempre te di todo lo que querías!

—¡SÍ, PORQUE ESO TE HACÍA SENTIRTE SUPERIOR! ¡Pues fíjate que me cansé de tu superioridad, señor perfecto, a ver si se te abren los ojos y te das cuenta de que eres un inútil que lo único que sabe hacer es fumar y holgazanear!

—¡No te atrevas a insultarme, niño!

—¡Mira quién me dice niño! ¡El que se gasta el dinero que le sobra en osos de felpa!

—¡Te digo niño porque eso es lo que eres! ¡Uno cobarde, inmaduro y pendejo, que prefirió salir corriendo a enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos!

—¡He vivido con las consecuencias toda mi vida! ¿Y sabes qué? ¡NO VALIÓ L A PENA! ¡Te lo merecías! ¡Te merecías todo lo que te hice, y mucho más! ¡Tú, siempre creyendo que yo te pertenecía!

—¡Me pertenecías!

—¡Sí, tanto, que salté a los brazos de otro hombre! ¿Y sabes qué? ¡LO DISFRUTÉ!

¡Plaf!

La cachetada resonó en la mente de Akihiko como campanas de iglesia. Misaki se agarró la mejilla y lo miró con expresión impactada. Akihiko jadeaba como un toro enfurecido. Estaba tan enojado que si no lastimaba algo en ese instante, comenzaría a darse la cabeza contra el suelo hasta ver sangre.

El aire hizo esfuerzos por llegar a los pulmones del escritor. Misaki hacía lo imposible por aguantar las lágrimas dentro de los ojos, mirándolo todavía como si lo desconociera. Sacó la mano de su mejilla y se la miró, como su fuera a encontrar sangre en ella. Tenía la piel enrojecida, con su mano marcada en ella.

Y sólo entonces, Akihiko volvió en sí.

Tiritando, posó la mano sobre la mejilla de Misaki y la acarició con cuidado. Y sin poder evitarlo, se acercó.

Lo besó como si no lo hubiera hecho hace unas cuantas horas. Como si fueran dos amantes que se reencuentran luego de haber estado perdidos en selvas diferentes. Misaki se agarró de su camisa y jugó de vuelta con su lengua.

Akihiko sintió que la piel de su rostro se mojaba, y supo que Misaki estaba llorando. Éste alejó los labios de los del escritor y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

¡Plaf!

Fue el turno de Akihiko de sobarse la mejilla.

—Ahora estamos a mano.

Y su menuda y frágil figura se adentró a la cueva de los animales nocturnos sin mirar atrás, dejándolo solo a merced de todos los padres que lo miraban con clara desaprobación en el rostro.

PD:

Recuerdo haber leído que pedirle a alguien que le de el nombre a tu hijo es como hacerlo su padrino, o algo parecido. No sé si será cierto, pero en vistas de que Usagi eligió el nombre de Mahiro, lo puse.

Lamentablemente no tengo idea de si en Tokio hay o no un zoológico o no. Normalmente lo habría averiguado, pero se me metió un mallware llamado Smart Engine al PC (les aviso por si les pasa a uds) y luego de removerlo me quedé sin conección a internet y no sé cómo arreglar el problema. Si a alguien le ha pasado eso y pudo arreglarlo, le agradecería que me lo dijra, jejeje.

En fin, espero que les haya agradado el capítulo, aunque lo escribí en tiempo record, jajaja. Un comentario se agradecería mucho, aunque fuera "Horrible, cómprate una vida", jajaja.

Gracias a las que me comentaron anteriormente y a los que han seguido el fic en silencio también. Ann.


End file.
